Broken Hearts Heal Together
by Trish92
Summary: Arizona returns from Africa just in time to see Callie and Mark having a sexual sorbet. The two must deal with the consequences that ensue as they try to find each other again. Several chapters to come. First fan fiction, reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arizona**_

Arizona could not understand why she was doing what she was doing as she waited for her airplane to arrive. She sat in the terminal thinking over the past events of this month and wondered why she had decided to go back and if it was worth it. She didn't know how Callie would receive her coming back especially after their little fiasco in the airport.

She really hadn't meant to hurt Callie. Hell, she loved Callie with all her heart but she knew that Callie wouldn't have been happy in Malawi. As much as her lover had convinced herself that it would work, Arizona knew that in the end Callie would come regret moving and eventually come to regret Arizona as well. Arizona could not allow Callie to hate her, so she knew she had to go alone.

Now here she was back in a similar airport, except this time she was going back to Seattle to claim her woman. She began to remember what had driven her to this point besides those sleepless nights and bouts of crying she reduced herself to everyday. She began to think back to that morning and her conversation with Teddy about another fiasco of a date.

"_I'm telling you, Arizona, it was awful. He was such a dork, he kept trying to show me how he could recite the entire periodic table."_

_Arizona let out a stressed giggle. It wasn't that she didn't find any of her friend's story funny it was just that this was her only contact in Seattle and she missed Callie so much sometimes, but she promised herself she wouldn't bring her up with Teddy._

"_That sounds awful, Teddy."_

"_Oh, it was awful. Half way through the appetizers he wanted to know if I had brought my stethoscope with me. Said he wanted to listen to his own heart beat."_

"_Seriously? He can do that already."_

"_I know. You should really come back home and save me from all of this."_

_Arizona had not been expecting that at all. In all her conversations with Teddy she had not heard one plea to come home. She had figured the blonde heart surgeon was trying to help her transition without bringing up home. As far as she was concerned her heart was home, it was still with a tall brunette that had taken it three years ago._

"_Arizona, you are so stupid. You do know that right?"_

_Arizona snapped out of her usual thoughts of her ex-girlfriend and returned to the conversation when Teddy called her stupid. "Excuse me, Teddy?"_

"_Here I am fighting to find a guy that will like me and coming up with duds, but you-you have someone that loves you right here and you're away from her. That sounds a little stupid to me."_

_Arizona was at a loss for words. She knew that Teddy was right in a way but what could she do. She closed her eyes to block off some of the tears that were threatening to spill at the thought of Callie. She could still see them at the airport and Callie's pleading brown orbs begging her not to go. Its three years. How much did she regret that she threw those three years away? The tears she tried to keep at bay began to spill._

"_Arizona I'm not saying this to make you cry. Honestly I'm not, but you got to come home and get your girl. She is a mess right now and the only thing that can fix that is you." Teddy may be having her own problems but she recognized that her friend's problems were worst. She didn't mean to make Arizona cry by mentioning Callie but she knew something had to be said at some point._

"_I-I know. It's just so hard, Teddy. I cannot function without her, either. I need her to live, to survive. But I hurt her Teddy. She doesn't want me back, not after that. You weren't there, you didn't see the look in her eye. She was broken and it was my fault. How do I make that up, huh? Tell me and I will sure as hell do it. 'Cause right now I'm sure in her eyes I'm the same as George and Erica."_

"_Arizona, you can never be the same as those two in her eyes, sure she had feelings for them but not like she has for you. Do you think that she hates you?"_

"_Yes I do. I can't get her out of my mind. I love her so much it hurt me when I had to leave her. I kept looking over at the seat next to me the entire flight to Malawi, her seat. If I felt that bad, I don't have inkling to what Calliope must feel."_

"_She feels like crap yes. But she also feels like she needs you. Trust me Arizona under whatever malice she might be feeling right now, it's all a cover of how much she loves you. So if you truly want some advice on how to ease her pain. Hop your ass on a plane and get back down here because we all miss you and your replacement is an ass."_

Arizona couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the turn of events from that one phone call. She continued her conversation with Teddy about her replacement and talked a little bit more about Teddy's dating problems. After she hung up her mind was set and she began making the necessary calls to the necessary people in charge of her new job in Malawi.

Now she was seated at the airport waiting for her plane to arrive.

"Now boarding passengers to gate F for plane headed for Seattle." She stood up and collected her bags. She had wanted to skip any stops that would keep her from her destination in Seattle. She was going home.

**Callie**

Callie's head was reeling from all of the commotion that happened at the bar. She couldn't take her mind off of Mark's comment of a sexual sorbet. If only it were that easy, if only that would make her forget. But she knew no matter how many people she slept with none of them were Arizona. None of them could do the things Arizona could do to her. But she couldn't help thinking that it was worth a try.

Sure she had tried once with the redhead but that had been a dud. The busty redhead had just wanted the number to her hairstylist. She was okay with that. Any other time she would have felt dejected but she didn't care. The redhead wasn't who she was craving right now. The redhead wasn't Arizona.

The night continued on with a lot of slurred speeches from the entire gang, particularly Teddy and Bailey. Both of the surgeons were hammered. She looked back on her outburst that had led her to even approach the redhead. _"Does she ask about me?"_

She knew asking Teddy that question was futile, the blonde had been tight lipped about her continued relationship with Arizona. She had yet to mention anything to anyone about what the two of the talked about. But see Teddy peer down at her messages and then back at Callie then back down to Callie, she knew exactly who it was the blonde was corresponding with.

As expected she had gotten the typical Teddy answer about Arizona being busy. Callie couldn't wonder what she was busy doing. Or should she say whom? She didn't think Arizona would sleep with anyone else but, then again she had also thought Arizona wouldn't leave her.

Eventually they called it a night and she went home with Mark. She could no longer stay in her apartment, it held to many memories. As she lay down she began to recall some of those fonder memories. Like when she and Arizona danced it out in the living room to Gomez "Little Pieces". Or the time that they had laid in bed the Valentine's day morning and watched the sun rise. The same bed that after Izzie and Alex were married, they shared their first time together. No she could no longer stay in that apartment, so she stayed with Mark.

She got up when she heard him at the refrigerator. She walked in to find him with a pitcher of water.

"Oh, I was just thirsty. I didn't wake you did I?

Giving Mark a small smile she said, "No I was awake."

Mark began to pour his drink. "Why?"

Callie let out a deep breath. She knew what she had to do to get herself out of this slump. "I want…uhm…sorbet."

Not getting Callie's meaning, Mark asked "Sweet tooth? I think I got some cookies around here somewhere."

Callie was trying to be as discreet as possible when asking for this but Mark was just not getting it. "Mark…." She let the thought hang in the air and gave him a suggestive look.

Finally realizing what she wanted, "Oh, oh really?" He looked at the sad and pleading look on Callie's face and watched as she nodded her head "Really."

He sat down his glass and began walking toward Callie. She took a few tentative steps toward him. Meeting in the middle the two found each other in a heated kiss. The next thing Callie felt were her shirt being removed and her bra clad chest being pressed into a hot hard chest.

It wasn't the body she was craving. It did even compare to the shorter, softer body she wanted but it would do. This being in Mark's arms would do. It would do because she didn't think she would see Arizona again. It would do because in this moment she needed to forget Arizona. She need to forget the pain that thinking about her instilled.

Unbeknownst to her, Arizona was rushing to the elevator wishing she could find anything to block out the pain she felt after witnessing what she just saw. She turned in the elevator tears streaming staring at the glittering object outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arizona**

Arizona had arrived in Seattle and was immediately filled with a sense of foreboding. She shook it off and told herself that everything would be okay. Callie may not forgive her jus yet but she would eventually. Arizona picked up her bags and decided to hail a cab.

Once she was in the cab Arizona sent a message to Teddy. **"Hey, Teddy. Are you off tonight?"**

At Joe's Teddy paused her rant about her lousy dating life. She saw a new message from Arizona and typed a reply.** "Yeah I am. I'm out right now with the rest of the SGMW attendings."**

The rest of the attendings had to include Callie right? She knew she wasn't supposed to be asking but she couldn't help herself. She just wanted to know. **"Is Callie there?"**

Looking up at Callie for a split second she responded. **"Yeah."**

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She had to stop the conversation before she called Teddy and demanded for Callie to talk to her. **"Okay, I'll call you back in a few I got some things I have to take care of. Ciao."**

After her little back and forth with Callie about whether Arizona talked asked about her she felt her phone buzz again. She may have been inebriated but she would never betray her friendship to Arizona. She had made a promise when Arizona left that she wouldn't tell Callie about her. **"TTYL"**

Knowing Callie was at Joe's meant that Arizona could tie up a few things before going to see her. One of those things was a car and a place to rest. She knew that Callie wouldn't be letting her stay with her; she had no grand illusion of that happening.

She got her rental car, a Thunderbird. She got it because she knew that whenever Callie was ready to talk she wanted to take her out, or let her drive, in a car that Callie always wanted. She drove the Thunderbird to the Hyatt hotel and booked a room.

While she was in her room she began to think of what she wanted to say to Callie. "SO picture this, I'm in Africa…." She stopped herself though, she knew that the rest had to come from her heart or Callie would never believe her.

She paced back in forth and decided to get ready for her confrontation. She checked her outfit of a grey shirt and darker grey blazer, then her eyes traveled down to her tight jeans and heels. She was almost ready. She rechecked her make-up and reached for her last piece to this ensemble. She reached in her bag and placed her heart pendant in her hands.

She fingered the small chain and pendant. It held all the love that she felt for Callie. The last time she had worn it was at the airport during their argument. She had worn it all the way to Africa but once she was there she had to force herself to remove it. Even though, she hadn't worn it, she had took it out on occasion when she couldn't sleep and stared at it until she could see Callie in hers and then she would drift. But only to wake up and have to repeat the process.

In her rental Thunderbird, Arizona began to feel as if something was off. She had been having that feeling since she arrived but as she got closer to Callie's place it grew. It was so thick, she could cut it with her scalpel. She tried to shake it off but it clung to the back of her mind.

She pulled up to the familiar apartment and took the elevator up to Callie's floor. The entire ride up she fiddled with her chain. She was so nervous, she really wanted this to go well. She needed Calliope as much as she knew Callie needed her. She would do whatever Callie wanted to, anything she needed her to do.

She got off the elevator and walked down the familiar hallway and stopped in front of Callie's door. She knocked lightly and got no response. Maybe Callie was still at Joe's. But then she remembered Teddy letting it slip that Callie had moved out and was staying with Mark until she found a new place. Turing on her heels she walked the space between the two apartments and found herself face to face with Mark's door.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock. Then she heard a moan from the other side of the door. No matter how long she had been gone, she knew that moan like she was sure her name was Arizona Robbins. She could decipher that it was a moan of pleasure, not intense pleasure but just enough to get under Arizona's skin.

She opened the door dreading what she knew was behind it. Like always Mark didn't lock the doors and the sight in front of her made her wish he had. She had prayed for something as innocent as him giving her a foot massage, she knew that that would elicit Callie to moan in pleasure but as her misfortune would have it, that wasn't the case.

Her blue orbs tried to take in what she was seeing. She was a topless Mark and Callie basically having sex on top of the kitchen counter. She watched in horror as Callie threw her head back and arch into Mark's ministrations of her breast. She could not believe that Callie was actually having sex with someone, least of all that that person was Mark Sloan.

Arizona had seen enough and quietly closed the door. She wanted to murder someone but instead she knew she needed to process. She was standing in the hallway spellbound and reaching for her neck. She unclasped the chain and let it fall to the floor in front of her. Spinning on her heels she ran towards the elevator. _Arizona get a hold yourself together, do not cry. _She kept pressing the button for the elevator; her eyes disobeying her earlier warning of not to cry.

Once the doors opened to the elevator, a weeping Arizona ran inside and just let her tears consume her. She fumbled for her phone and found Teddy's name through tear filled eyes. **"Teddy I need you, please."**

Across town, Teddy was trying to get her inebriated body ready for bed. She almost jumped out of her skin when her jacket started buzzing. Then she realized it was a phone. Arizona was talking about needing her. **"What's up, Arizona? Something happen in Africa?"**

Arizona ran from the elevator when the doors opened in the lobby and towards her car. She looked at her phone, her tears wetting the screen. She had forgotten that she hadn't told Teddy about her plans to come to Seattle, now she was regretting the trip. **"I'm in Seattle. I just saw Callie and Mark…"** She didn't know how to finish that statement without breaking down more than she already was. She hopped into the driver's seat and peeled out of the parking lot on her way to Teddy's.

Teddy had found a semi comfortable position and waited for Arizona to text back. She was floored when she received the message. Arizona was here. Wow. She had not been expecting that…she then read the rest of the text and before she could respond she got another text. **"I'm on my way to you."**

Teddy didn't know what to say but she knew that she was sober now. All traces of alcohol leaving her body. Arizona was here and she had seen Callie and Mark. It didn't take her medical degree to understand what her friend had seen. She replied **"I'm waiting in the lobby." ** She went into her room and splashed some cold water on her face and prepared herself for this visit.

Arizona drove like a woman possessed all the way to Teddy's apartment. She felt possessed. She felt like someone had ripped out her heart and stepped on it and forced her to watch as they did so. She was in so much pain that she couldn't think straight. She was battling so many emotions: pain, anger, jealousy, disgust, hate, and fear. She didn't know if she could handle all of those feelings at once.

Her eyes were overflowing with tears she didn't want to spill. Her mind was in constant replay mode of what she had seen at Mark's apartment. She couldn't shake the images. Her Calliope being touched by someone else, her Calliope moaning for someone else, her Calliope not being her Calliope. She couldn't bear any of this. She took a sharp turn and everything went black, everything except Callie.

**Callie**

Callie lay beside Mark. Wondering what she had been thinking. Sure during sex, she had forgotten. She had forgotten the pain that constantly plagued her heart. She forgot that her heart was aching for a certain blonde that was on the other side of the globe. She was able to quench some of her sexual thirst for Arizona but it hadn't been enough. It hadn't been enough; the sex had just made her sad.

They had just made their way to the bedroom a few minutes ago but now she was just lying there sad. She missed Arizona, she missed falling asleep holding her. There were so many things about what had just transpired between them that had made her sad.

Mark's touch had made her sad. He had been gentle, but not the gentleness that Arizona's fingers possessed. Feeling him pressed against her had been hard for her. Where he was all hard planes and defined muscles, she had wanted to feel soft supple skin. Her hands had even roamed his body hoping to feel ivory colored breast in her hand but instead she felt well-toned pectoral muscles.

She had been lying beside Mark for what seemed like ages but in reality had only been minute, minutes of her staring at the ceiling missing Arizona. She didn't know what more she could do to forget but nothing was working. She turned to Mark hoping for a repeat performance but he was asleep. She laid back with a sigh. This would be a long night.

**Teddy**

Arizona should have been here by now. Teddy had been pacing back and forth in the lobby for the past fifteen minutes. Sure it was a drive from Callie's to her place but from the last time she received a text from Arizona, she should have been there. She really had a bad feeling about all of this. She paced one more time and then made her way to her apartment to grab her keys.

She got in her car and began the drive to Callie's. She hoped that Arizona didn't turn back around to confront Callie. She had no doubt that Arizona could handle herself but she didn't think she was in the right frame of mind to go through with a confrontation.

As she drove, she looked for any sign of Arizona, thinking maybe she was walking to cool down. It would be foolish but she knew Arizona would need to cool down and maybe that was how she had done it. Yeah. That was it, Teddy decided to go with that idea.

As she turned down the street, she saw a car accident. A red Thunderbird was upturned and a figure was hanging out of the side. She screeched her car to a stop. She knew she needed to go get her friend but her doctor instincts kicked in and she got out of her car and made her way to the upturned vehicle.

**Callie**

Callie had finally managed to get to sleep. She drifted off with thoughts of Arizona. The Arizona she loved, the one that made her want to be better. She saw those bouncy curls as she rolled down the halls of the Pediatric wing. She saw that dimpled smile as she spoke about her tiny humans.

She shot straight up in her bed at the sound of two pagers going off. She looked over at Mark who had picked his up and read the display.

"It's a 911 page. It's a car crash."

Without checking her own pager, Callie sprang up and rushed to go put on her scrubs and left Mark to do the same. She could really use this as a moment to unwind from last night. Besides what happened, surgery had been the only thing that kept her from thinking of Arizona.

**Teddy**

Teddy walked toward the car accident and saw someone on the phone with 911 about a car crash. She heard them say that the car took a sharp turn and then the driver had lost control and the car flipped a few times.

She took tentative steps toward the figure laying inside the car. She took in the blood that was pouring from underneath the figure. She took note of the blonde hair matted to its owner, covered with glass shards and blood. She gazed at the grey blazer that was now coated in blood. Then she stared at the closed eyes of the seemingly unconscious driver.

She heard the driver groan and leaned into her. Teddy didn't know what to do.

"Stay away from her." The voice of the frantic person, who had been on the phone said as he freaked out about the driver.

"It's okay. I'm a doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West." Without taking her eyes off the groaning figure she crouched down beside the driver and stared, trying to assess her. She knew they would need something to pry her out of the car and she just hoped that the person would live.

"You're okay. Do you hear me?" Her calm began to dissolve as the driver opened her eyes and she crystal blue eyes stared back at her. "Arizona?"

**Arizona**

She didn't know what was happening. All she felt was pain. She couldn't open her eyes. She heard sound around her but she couldn't make out any of it. Until she heard someone saying she was gonna be okay.

She finally managed to get one eye open then another. It was Teddy. Before she could do anymore she was out again.

**Teddy**

Teddy could not believe what she was seeing. Arizona was pinned inside of a car that was turned upside down. She didn't know how to process any of this. She had to look after her friend but she couldn't be in friend mode right now or she would crack. So she switched to doctor mode.

"Arizona can you hear me? The paramedics will be on their way. We are gonna get you through this, okay? I've seen people survive worst car accidents than this. You will be fine." Teddy didn't know if she was saying that for Arizona's benefit or her own.

She stayed the entire time by her friends side as the paramedics used the jaws of life to cut Arizona out of the car. She told the paramedics that she was a doctor and rode in the back of the car as the rolled Arizona to the hospital. She did a quick assessment while in the ambulance.

She could tell so far that Arizona had a lot of deep lacerations. Mark Sloan would definitely be needed, even if Arizona would have wanted otherwise. She knew Derek would have to take a look at her brain, especially from that kind of collision. From the position that Arizona had been in and the penetration to the abdomen, she would need the Bailey and the Chief to look for internal problems. Teddy would definitely be keeping a close eye on the heart for she didn't know what kind of internal damage had been done to it.

She was scared for her friend. But she knew that someone else would be in worse shape than her. She took note as the paramedics and her pinpointed several broken bones. She knew that Callie would be the only best choice to perform them but doubted the Chief would let her. Too strong of a connection between the two, that would be his reason. She should call in and tell them who was coming so everyone would be prepared.

As she was about to remove her phone from her jacket, Arizona started to cough up blood. She had feared that. She forgot the phone and turned back to her friend.

**Callie**

As she donned her scrubs, she went into the kitchen. She took stock of the clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. She wanted to forget last night.

She waited for Mark. When he came out of his room, they turned to leave. They got another page tell them to hurry. All attendings and residents were on standby waiting in the ambulance bay.

When she set her foot outside the door she heard a crunch under her feet. Stopping, she took a step back and looked down to inspect what she had stepped on.

"Cal, come on. Urgent car accident." He turned back and saw tears in his best friend's eyes. "What's wrong, Cal?"

Callie looked up at Mark, with tear filled eyes and held up the necklace. "Arizona. T-this is her chain." Callie choked out. She knew for a fact that Arizona had been wearing it at the airport when she left. She had taken it with her. This could only mean one thing, Arizona had been here.

"What? Well, how'd her chain get out here? Did you drop it?"

"The last time i-I saw it, Ari-Arizona was wearing it leaving me at the airport. She must be here, in Seattle." For the first time truly dreading the consequences of last night. She would have to tell Arizona eventually.

Her heart was breaking at the thought of seeing Arizona and not being with her. She didn't even know why she was here and why she had left her necklace for Callie to find. As a part of her just wanted Arizona to go back to Malawi but a bigger part wanted to find Arizona and kiss her and beg her to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the support to all my readers. This chapter is shorter than the last but I hope you enjoy it just the same. Arizona is unconscious so it may be another chapter till you here from her. The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Callie**

Her and Mark were standing outside waiting for the ambulance to arrive with the other attendings. They had been phoned about a white female involved in a car accident. The report had said that the car had swerved and flipped several times in the air and landed upside down. She knew that the driver must have sustained a significant amount of damage especially a lot of broken bones.

Owen stepped forward and grabbed Callie to the side. "Uhm, Callie maybe you would like to sit this case off okay?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "Uhm, no I don't want to. Why the hell would I not handle this case?"

He couldn't answer her. Just a few moments ago after he had paged everyone, he had got a call from Teddy.

"_Where the hell are you Teddy? I just paged you we got a trauma coming in."_

"_I know. I'm in the ambulance headed your way."_

_Owen was worried. "Why are you in an ambulance? What happened?"_

"_Owen, I riding with Arizona. She's your car accident patient coming in. Her car flipped over. She is in really bad shape Owen. She needs a lot of work done."_

_Owen closed his eyes. His mind quickly going to Callie and her reaction. "I'm on it." He hung up and quickly saw the Ortho surgeon waiting and rushed over to her to get her to leave. _

He stared at her for a few minutes looking for a way to answer her query. His answer was cut short by a shout.

"In coming".

Callie pushed past Owen and stood beside Bailey, who was helping open the doors to the ambulance. First she saw Teddy jump out and begin rattling off information about the patient. Teddy then made eye contact with Callie and stopped short.

Callie frowned by the sad look that passed over Teddy's face and followed her eyes as she looked at Owen. Her eyes moved back to the ambulance and watched as the paramedics carefully extracted the driver from the back of the ambulance.

She was frozen to her spot. Her eyes spanned the rest of the staff. She could see expressions of horror, others were concern, and a few were sad. Her eyes fell on Mark as he shook his head and looked at Callie.

She read the hidden message in his eyes. She followed his gaze as they landed on who was in the stretcher. Her tear filled gaze wander over a body covered in blood up to the face that had been the object of her dreams for three years. Arizona.

Her legs almost gave out from under her as she gazed at a nearly scar filled face of Arizona. She almost fell to the ground if, Bailey hadn't caught her. Callie let out a gut-wrenching sob. As she was ushered to the side and all the other attendings began to look over Arizona.

She felt Bailey embrace her and she broke to get free of her and rush to Arizona's side. Her mind couldn't comprehend that this was her Arizona laid on a stretcher. Fighting for her life.

She was almost to her when Teddy stepped in her path. "We've got this Callie. I'm pretty sure you've done enough for one night." Callie could practically feel the venom in Teddy's words.

"What happened to her Teddy? When did she get here?" Callie was still trying to move past her on her way to Arizona.

"She came back for you. And look where that got her?" Teddy's words were said with so much malice that Callie had to take a step back.

"What are you talking about Teddy?"

"She came to see you. And boy did she get an eyeful of you and…..Mark." With that Teddy turned around and helped the other attendings and residents usher Arizona inside.

Callie could barely breathe. It all made sense, the necklace in the hallway. She had seen them. Her Arizona had seen her and Mark having sex in the kitchen and had crashed because of it. She felt as if she was gonna die. No words could describe the amount of guilt that washed over her as she made that realization.

She ran into the hospital, to be stop by the chief. "Torres, you cannot operate on this one. When we get the scans back, you won't be able to operate."

"No, chief. I will operate on her. She deserves the best and dammit I am and I'm going to fix her. You have to let me fix her." Callie knew she was pleading now, hell, even begging but she didn't care she needed to fix her and make all of this right.

"Torres, I said no. You are too close to Arizona and I cannot let you operate. I'll page your second in command and he'll do it."

"No you won't chief. I can keep myself in line, this is Arizona. Hell we have all operated on one of our own before and managed to handle ourselves. We are all a family and if I'm not allowed to operate neither are the rest of them. I'm going to perform whatever surgery she needs. Now please okay this so it won't be two of us on that table instead of one, because if you leave me by myself I'll go crazy and who knows what. So I'm begging you to please let me take care of her, sir, please." Callie was crying now. She knew what she meant, she could not just sit and do nothing as the love of her life was being operated on.

The Chief noticing Callie wouldn't be giving up this fight so he just nodded. "Fine you can perform the operation but Karev will assist and Bailey will observe. If you have any problems just say the word."

"Thank you chief. Thank you." With that she sprinted down the hall to where they had taken Arizona and her eyes fell upon chaos. Callie watched as they tried to control Arizona seizing. Her monitor was going crazy and they were trying to hold her still so Derek could drill Burr holes.

Eventually her vitals returned to a more normal range and Arizona stopped seizing. "We got to get her to get her scans stat. With that kind of trauma who knows what could all be wrong with her. Let's go."

Callie mechanically followed as the loaded on the elevator. She couldn't think of this as Arizona. She just couldn't think about anything at all. She watched in silence as the scans popped up and she saw the damage. Her internal damage was bad but not life-threatening. The bone damage was definitely fixable. What she was concerned about was her brain. It had been rattled around a lot. The stop light camera caught it flipping three times.

Derek was going to work first and then Bailey would come to fix some of the internal organ damage, starting with the most urgent. The next day if her brain vitals were stable enough to undergo more surgery. She and the Karev would go in to fix the broken bones and the rest of the organs. Teddy was monitoring her heart throughout the entire process. Mark was in charge of making skin grafts for Arizona.

She wasn't allowed into the surgery with Derek. She watched from the gallery as Owen, Cristina, Derek, Teddy, Bailey, and Meredith worked on her. She had been keeping an even staring time between her monitors and Arizona herself.

Callie didn't know what to do. Her brain was rushing with a thousand thoughts. Her moment of weakness with Mark had been seen by Arizona. Arizona must have left and gotten into the accident on the way to Teddy's. Callie felt like it was all her fault.

Callie knew she couldn't take it back now she just had to accept what would happen when Arizona woke up. But first she would cry and then try to get through Arizona's surgery tomorrow. She watched as Bailey and Derek sliced into Arizona's body. It hurt her to watch but she had to be there for her.

Callie felt a presence come and sit down beside her. She didn't need to look up to know that it was Mark. "Hey, Cal. How are you doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing Mark? The love of my life is down there on an operation table fighting for her life. Fighting because of me. It's all my fault." Callie couldn't keep up her façade of being upset at Mark, she was to hurt to do that.

"None of this is your fault Cal. We don't know what happened to her. Blondie could have…" Mark's words were cut short by Callie.

"It is my fault. She saw us. She saw, that's why her necklace was outside the apartment. Teddy told me she saw us together." Callie sobbed as she shot up to leave, the guilt getting the best of her.

Mark sat there in shock. He couldn't begin to imagine what this was doing to Callie's head, let alone what would happen if Blondie didn't live. He wanted to rush after Callie but knew better than to do so. He played a big part in her anguish.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story. This chapter has some insights to Mark's feelings but tunes in on Callie and how she's dealing with her portion of Arizona's surgeries.**

** I just want everyone to know that I adore Callie and Arizona's relationship and nothing horrendous will happen to either one but you can't expect the rode to recovery to be an easy one. **

**Callie**

Callie ran to the church area inside the hospital. She sat down in one of the pews and began to pray. "God, thank you for bringing her back to me. I am so sorry I was not there to receive your gift but please do not take her away from me again. I love her so much. I know I did something really stupid yesterday, something I can't take back but need the chance to make this right. I need your guidance right now on how to make this right. Please don't take her away before I have the chance to fix this mess that I have made of both of our lives. Help her get through this. Not just for me, but because she doesn't deserve this, not when it's me who did the wrong. Bring her back to me please. Amen." Callie crossed herself and laid down in the pew for a second to collect herself. After a few minutes she got back up and rushed back to the gallery. Cristina was closing up for Bailey and Derek was finishing up the catheter that would drain the excess fluid from Arizona's brain.

Callie stayed in the gallery until they began to wheel Arizona to her room. Teddy had been giving her glares ever since she strode up besides the bed.

"Teddy, look…"

"Save it Callie. I get that you were hurting. I do but this is my best friend, okay. You can understand a little malice accompanying the fact that she wrecked herself in a Thunderbird because of you."

"She was in a Thunderbird? Wait, that's beside the point, I never meant to hurt her. Had I known she was coming - "

"You would have refused to talk to her. That's what you would have done. But that isn't the issue Callie – the issue is that you slept with Mark. The one person you know she never wanted to see you with, you slept with. Do you know that she didn't even tell me she was here until she got away from seeing you to? IT was a surprise Callie."

Callie was a little pissed off at Teddy for speaking to her in that tone of voice and got defensive. "She had to come back and surprise me because she left me. SHE left ME Teddy, not the other way around. She had to come back because she left me for somewhere on the other side of the freaking world." Cristina and Bailey ignored the two arguing surgeons and continued to wheel Arizona into her room.

"Yeah, she left you, we all get that. But really did you give her a choice. She didn't leave to be mean to you, she left because she knew how much YOU being HERE meant to you. She didn't want to rip you from the only world you knew just to have you hate her for it. The entire time she was there she kept comparing herself to Erica and George. She didn't want to leave but she did. She traded the slight chance of you being happy here for you being miserable there."

Callie felt Teddy words begin to sink in. Had she really given Arizona a choice? Sure she knew she would not have accepted the award if the roles had been reversed but Arizona had. She had wanted to win the Carter Madison so bad. When she did she had just wanted to share it with her girlfriend but instead she had to put up with a passive aggressive girlfriend.

"Teddy…I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I can make excuses but I never stopped loving her. I need her. I need her to live, because without her my soul dies." Callie was sobbing hard. Trying to make sense of the shambles that she now knew as her life.

"Callie, I'm not upset with you. I want her to live too. I'm sure you too can work past this. It may take some time but she'll get there." Teddy moved aside as she let Callie go into Arizona's room.

"Uh…Cristina let's go get prepped for another surgery." Bailey said as she tried to usher Cristina out of the room.

"But we haven't finished her chart."

"Dr. Torres is capable of finishing it. Besides it's a liver transplant, I may let you take the reins on once I open and assess."

At that scalpel hungry Cristina dropped Arizona's chart and followed Bailey outside and towards the OR.

Watching them leave, Callie walked over to Arizona's charts and checked all her vitals. Everything looked to be in order. Stepping out of doctor mode, she fell into girlfriend mode. She sat down next to Arizona's bed and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, babe. Your surgery went well today. Derek is monitoring to make sure your brain swelling doesn't go back up but so far your good. Derek was shocked that from the accident you didn't suffer any spinal damage. Bailey was able to repair your spleen and fixed a superficial kidney laceration. Owen was able to stitch up your face. Teddy and Cristina had to remove an embolism on your lung to remove the blood. M-Mark is making skin grafts for your arms and legs. He won't be able to apply those till I fix your leg and shoulder. You're lucky babe. It could have been worse. You'll be okay. I need you to be okay." Callie clutched at the ivory hand in her own olive hands. She was on the verge of tears but she knew she had to stay strong for Arizona.

"I'm here for you okay. I know if you were up you wouldn't want me to be but I am. I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I hope when you wake up you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Callie had finally lost it and let the tears flow down her cheek freely. "I'm so sorry."

**Mark**

Mark sat in the lab and set to work on the skin graft for Arizona. He was pissed at himself and he couldn't help thinking it was all his fault. Had he not suggest a sexual sorbet, Callie wouldn't have been tempted.

Callie didn't seem mad at him and for that he was a grateful, because he couldn't stand to lose his best friend. Arizona, on the other hand, would be furious. Whenever she got up she would be pissed at him, he hoped she wouldn't make Callie chose between the two because he knew he would lose. He saw it in Callie's eyes the moment she told him Arizona knew about what had happened.

Mark wanted to make sure that the skin graft was perfect so that Arizona would have no traces of scars. It was the least he could do. Mark looked up just in time to see Teddy stalking into the room and shutting the door.

"Hey Ted–" Mark started only to be interrupted by Teddy.

"Don't 'hey Teddy' me Mark. How could you do that to Callie and Arizona, huh?" Teddy seemed like she was ready to use her military training on him.

"Look Teddy, I wasn't thinking. Me and Callie were in a bad position with both our ex-girlfriends, her more than me, and we needed comfort. I get it was stupid but how was I to know Blondie would show up. If I could take it back I would."

"I know you would Mark. I know it's not all your fault but dammit. I had been trying to convince her to come home and for her to return to this. I feel like if I hadn't pushed maybe she wouldn't have known and none of this would be happening." Teddy dropped her head into her hands.

"I know what you mean. If I hadn't planted the seed for a sexual palate cleanser, Callie wouldn't have thought of going through with it. I feel like such an asshole right now."

"You are but right now it's about Callie and Arizona. I don't know what Arizona's mood is going to be when she wakes up. This could possibly break Callie."

Mark nodded. He would fix this. He vowed to make sure those two had their happy ending. Mark would start with this skin graft.

**Callie**

Callie had stayed by Arizona's bedside the entire night. She had nightmares of the crash and hadn't really slept. She just watched Arizona. She looked so peaceful. If she wasn't scarred like she was no one could tell her the blonde wasn't just sleeping.

Callie turned to the sound of Bailey and Derek entering the room. "Hello Dr. Torres, how'd our patient do last night?"

"Good. Everything looked stable." Callie croaked out, her voice a bit huskier than normal. She was about to clear it when she saw Bailey hand her a cup of water. "Thank you."

"Fantastic. Well her fluid output looks about normal. Her heartbeat is stronger. She made it through the night with no problems. I think the swelling may have gone down some but I'll need scans to confirm. But if all looks well you and Bailey can operate."

At that the General Surgeon stepped forward. "As you know I'll be going in to check my previous repairs and to monitor any abdominal bleeding that may occur. As well help Karev set the broken ribs."

Callie nodded her head. "Yes I'm aware of that. While you're doing that I'll go in and put an intramedullary rod into her femur to repair that. If that goes smoothly, I'll move on to the shoulder."

Bailey nodded this time. "Sounds good to me. Who else is in the room today?"

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Altman, Dr. Karev, and us three."

"What are they doing?"

Looking at Arizona, Callie answered, "Dr. Sloan is placing skin grafts. Dr. Altman wants to monitor her heart and lungs. Karev is going to assist with the femur and shoulder repair."

With that Bailey began to get ready to move Arizona to take another brain scan to check on the brain swelling. With this minute of alone time, Callie sunk back into the chair and began to drift off. She knew she had to do a flawless job today and she needed at least a few minutes of sleep.

She awoke at the sound of her pager going off. It was time, she had to go to OR-3.

Walking into the scrub room. She was side-by-side with the rest of the surgeons scrubbing in. Mark pulled her to the side.

"I'm so sorry Cal. I never meant for this to happen."

"It's okay Mark. We made a mistake. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now I need to focus on helping Arizona make a full recovery."

The enter the OR and Derek began with his common opening to a surgery, "It's a beautiful night to save lives."

The surgery was going by without a hitch. Callie had managed to fix femur, with little assistance from anyone. Callie didn't want their help. This was her Arizona, if anyone was gonna operate on her bones, it would be Callie. She did everything with a goal of perfection. She took her time to make sure everything was done properly. She didn't want to risk the chance of there being any complications in the future. She didn't even let the scrub nurses close for her.

Bailey stood behind her as she worked on the shoulder. "You're doing well Dr. Torres. It's looking good." No sooner had the words left her lips did the monitor go haywire.

"What the hell?" Callie looked up and saw Teddy moving toward her. She didn't know how to react. Everything went in slow motion.

She watched Teddy as she said there was a bleeder. Callie looked down and witness Arizona's blood squirting out of her open wound where Karev was setting one of her ribs.

"Callie, Callie. Pull yourself together."

She shook herself. "What the hell did you do Karev?"

"Nothing. One of her stitches reopened."

Teddy grabbed her shoulders as she saw Callie about to tear into Karev. "It's okay her BP only went up because she's been under anesthesia to long. You'll need to close up soon."

Callie mentally cooled herself down and picked up her sutures and begin a meticulous job of closing Arizona up. Mark stepped forward with the skin grafts. As she turned away. "You did good Cal."

Callie couldn't speak she had never know fear like that inside the OR. She was shaken to her core, she couldn't stop the tears. She sat in the scrub room until she saw the nurses taking Arizona back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's one of the moments you've been waiting for: Arizona wakes up. I apologize for the ending and leaving you guys hanging but this would have been one really long chapter so I divided it into two separate chapters. New update coming soon. Please R&R.**

**Callie**

It had been four days since she had been moved from her breathing tubes. four days, Callie hadn't slept. Four days that Arizona hadn't woken up.

Callie felt herself finally succumbing to sleep. She had been in Arizona rooms the entire time she had been at the hospital. The only time she left was when Arizona was taken to get scans or when Bailey made her. When she did leave she would get coffee and go to the church to pray.

Everyone would come to visit Arizona but Callie refused to leave while they were there. Alex would come in now and again to tell Arizona about one of her patients. Teddy would come in and talk about stuff they would do when she was up and about. Even Mark would come and beg for forgiveness.

Callie did all of those things combined. She would inform her of new things happening in the hospital. Callie would make promises of working things out between them and plead for her to wake up. She spent the majority, of her time however, apologizing.

Callie woke up to the sound of Bailey coming in to check Arizona's incision sights and update her charts.

"When are you going home to change?" Bailey asked without looking up from her chart.

"When Arizona wakes up and tells me to leave. Till then I'm gonna stay right here." Callie spoke to Bailey but kept her eyes studying the steady rise and fall of Arizona's chest.

Bailey just shook her head and left.

"She doesn't get it Arizona. I cannot leave until I know you are okay. And even then I'll stay until you kick me out. I know you can hear me, I do. I need you to know I never meant to hurt you, it was a mistake. I'm, I'm so sorry. I'll keep telling you that as long as I live if I have to….just come back to me." Callie sobbed out. She dropped her head down to the bed and wept.

She wept until her eyes hurt. She didn't know how much time had passed but she knew it felt like it had been hours. Looking at the clock she saw it had been close to thirty minutes. She'd cried enough tears in these past four days to last her a lifetime.

Staring at their joined hands, Callie smiled. They fit so perfectly together. Then she felt it. She felt a finger twitch. She looked up at the beautiful face of her Arizona and saw two blue orbs looking into her brown ones.

Without taking her gaze off Arizona, Callie pressed the button to alert the nurse. "Page Shepard" she said when one nurse came to the door. The eyes that were on her were unwavering. She felt herself falling into them.

**Arizona**

Arizona's mind was a complete haze. She felt horrible, but her thoughts were fuzzy. Her mind kept replaying a car crash. Wait…she had been in that car. One minute she was blinded by tears and making a turn and the next she had lost control of the car.

Arizona's brain finally began to register a voice speaking. She had been hearing them a lot. A few times she could make out exactly what was being said, other times it was just muffled words. Now was one of those times it was very clear.

"I'll keep telling you that as long as I live, if I have to….just come back to me." Arizona would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Calliope. Her mind registered what sounded like crying and sobbing.

She wanted to open her eyes but they were so heavy. So tried to conserve her energy and think of what happened to her. Arizona could recall getting off the plane. She remember getting ready to see her Calliope. Then she saw Callie and Mark having sex in Mark's kitchen. At that thought she tried to ball her fist but just managed to make them twitch. Then she recalled Callie's moans and her throwing her head back as Mark entered her over and over again. That image cause her eyes to fly open.

When she felt them open they fell on two brown irises. As she stared at Callie, she felt a hand on hers. Arizona didn't look away, couldn't look away. She was in awe of how beautiful Callie looked right now, with her once flowing locks cut to shoulder length tresses of hair.

Arizona was absorbing the reality that was Callie. She heard her tell a nurse to page Derek. Never once did Callie break contact with her eyes. They must have stared at each other for minutes when she heard Derek.

"Good, you're up." His voice was the same as if he was speaking to any other patient.

"Ye-Yes," her mouth was so dry, it felt like she had swallowed a ball of cotton. Once, again never breaking eye contact Callie reached for a pitcher and cup. She placed a straw in the cup and extended for Arizona to drink.

Staring at Callie, Arizona took a few sips. "Well that's great. You ready to perform a few neuro tests to check your brain function. Arizona can you look at me?

Reluctantly, Arizona pulled her eyes off Callie's face and looked at Derek. He was holding his light pen. "Okay let's see you follow the light for me. Good. Your eyes respond to light. Can you tell me when you see my fingers? Excellent. Now can you raise your hand to touch the tip of your nose? Fabulous. Everything seems to be in order for now. I'll be back later to take you for scans to make sure the test correspond to it." With that Derek left the two alone.

"Calliope…"

**Callie**

Callie had watched Arizona the entire time she performed her test with Derek. It was so surreal the way they had stared at each other. She couldn't take her eyes off of Arizona. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she heard Arizona speak for the first time since the accident. And now here Arizona was saying her name. Callie was so elated that the blonde had chosen to call her by her full name than her nickname. That meant she forgave her right? Or maybe she doesn't remember?

Just as that thought sailed past her mind Derek was back. "I'm so sorry I forgot some vital parts of the exam. I need to check your verbal skills and memory."

There it was, the memory test. Callie was afraid of that test. She watched as Arizona stared at Derek.

"Can you tell me what day it is?"

After a pause to clear her throat. "February 11, 2011."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Arizona Robbins."

"Great Arizona. Where are you and what do you do for a living?" Derek asked, trying to test her brain's ability to handle two questions at once.

"Hospital. Head of pediatric surgery." Arizona stated with no slur whatsoever.

"Excellent. Do you know why you're here?"

"Car accident. I lost control." Arizona started to look sad and it was hurting Callie to see her like this.

"Wonderful you can form a complete sentence and handle multiple questions." Derek seemed very pleased with her response to his question but Callie had one of her own that she needed to know if Arizona remembered.

"Okay one more question before I go Dr. Robbins. Do you remember what caused you to lose control of your car?"

Callie watched for Arizona reaction. She watched as her eyes lost their gleam and go cold. She stared, as Arizona turned her gaze to Callie before she responded, not bothering to look at Derek; just staring at Callie.

"I came to win my girl back and found her having sex with Mark Sloan." The pain in her voice was evident.

Derek eyes flicked back and forth between the two women as he discreetly exited the room.

"Arizona. I'm so sorry." She waited for Arizona to say anything but all she got was a tilt of the head. "Say something, please."

"I'm so upset right now Callie. I-I don't want to talk about it right now. Page Teddy and you can go get some sleep." Callie just stared not moving an inch, she was so afraid of her making her leave would be a permanent issue. "You can come back I promise. Just not right now."

Callie nodded her head and was about to leave when she turned back around. "I love you and I'm gonna fight for you. You came back for me and I'm gonna make this right."

She didn't expect anything from Arizona. Hell, she didn't think she deserved one. But she surely did expect to get the one she got.

"I love you but I don't know. I just need time. Go." Callie left the room lighter and in search of Teddy.

She found the surgeon in the cafeteria with Mark and Owen. "Hey guys. Teddy, Arizona wants to speak to you."

"You mean she's up?" All the attendings look flabbergasted at the fact that she was up.

"Yeah and she's asking for you." Without another word Teddy was up with her tray on her way to see her best friend.

Mark turned to Callie. "How are you Cal?"

"I'm okay. She said we would talk. Now all I need to do is convince her that despite what she saw, her trip here was work it."

"Good for you Cal. I hope you two make it."

"Me too, Mark. Me too."

Owen who had been listening to the exchange between the plastic surgeon and orthopedic surgeon, made an announcement. "So…how is she doing? Is she lucid enough for all the surgeons to tell her all the surgeries she has sustained?"

Turning to Owen, "Yeah she's pretty lucid. She should be ready after her talk with Teddy and her scans."

"Good. Can't wait."

**Arizona**

Arizona didn't know why she had told Callie that she loved her still. Maybe it was the determination she heard in Callie's voice when she said that she would fix this. Maybe it was her just wanting to get Callie to leave. But one thing she knew that was one hundred percent true, she had told her because it had been true.

She also didn't know why she had mentioned Callie sleeping with Mark in front of Derek. She wanted to account it to the fact that her Percocet made her honest or she just wanted to see callie's reaction. Either way it was out there.

She still loved Callie. She wanted them to work, but it would take her a minute. She was so pissed thinking how Mark had his hands and body on Callie. Her blood was boiling at the thought of him having gazed at Callie's beautiful olive colored skin. Her head throbbed as she pictured him inside Callie, making her Calliope moan and pant.

Arizona's thought's stopped when she heard her heart monitor beeping uncontrollably.

"Whoa there Arizona calm down." She looked up at the sound of her best friend's voice entering the room. A smile broke out across her face when she saw Teddy.

"Teddy, hey." Teddy walked in and took a seat beside the bed. The seat Callie had sat in earlier.

"Hey yourself. Don't pull this kind of crap again. I can't go through that again." Teddy felt tense, she wanted to know more about that night but she didn't want to push.

"You and me both. So…"

"So…do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. I'm not angry as angry anymore. Don't get me wrong I'm highly pissed but mostly I'm deeply hurt. I know we were broken up but she slept with someone else. I'm even more upset that that person had a penis and happened to be Mark. I love her, I know that. I can't not love her. I just need time to process. God I could use a cigarette."

"No cigarettes Arizona. I can't imagine what you must be feeling. But I know Callie is hurting too. You two will get through this. I believe you'll make it out on the other side, both of you will."

"I really want to believe that. I want that so bad but we have to wait till we talk."

"So you agreed to talk to her?"

"Yeah, I did. I just can't think straight right now, you know? I want to be totally ready for this talk but I'm not right now."

"How you feeling about her?"

"I love her so much. I heard all of these people talking to me while I was out. But I heard her every time. People would come and go but she was a constant. I heard everything she said to me. I don't know how to explain it but I felt her, when the car flipped over and especially when I was unconscious."

"Wow. That just proves it. Love really does go everywhere you do. You should have seen her, Arizona. She wasn't supposed to perform your surgery. You know, too close and personal to you, but she begged the chief to let her do it. She said you deserved the best and she was the best to fix your broken bones. She said she needed to do this. And he let her."

Arizona sat in awe of her girl. She had been able to talk the chief into letting her perform a surgery on her. "Well she is amazing. I just don't know what to do or what I'm gonna say when we have our talk. Anyway can we talk about something else?"

"Hey want to tell me what made your blood pressure rise up when I walked in here?" At that Arizona's gaze turned to one of pure jealousy and hatred. "Wow, I don't believe I've ever seen you look so pissed off."

"I may forgive Callie but I may never forgive Mark Sloan." Arizona spat his name out with venom.

"Arizona you can't mean that."

"Maybe not. I would never make Callie give up her friend but I can't help but think this has been brewing for a while now. I mean what if she liked it better. What if she likes men again? Oh my god. What if she just wants to fight for a friendship and go back to Mark?"

"Arizona stop it. You know just like I do that Callie would never do this on purpose. It was just a weak moment that she needed something to make her forget. It's not a good excuse but she loves you. She didn't want Mark, she wanted you."

"I know. I may forgive him eventually for Callie's sake but not right now. I may have to kick his ass a little before I do but whatever. Right now, he disgusts me. I could kick his ass now if I wasn't in a cast."

"Right."

"Hey, are you doubting me? I'm a Marine's daughter I know how to fight. Mark may be bigger but I learned from the best how to kick some ass."

Arizona and Teddy fell into some easy banter as she waited for Derek to come.

**A/N: This may not have been the reaction you guys wanted from Arizona but I had some issues with writing that scene so I went with this instead. Drama will ensue with them but not right now. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all those who are enjoying the story and wrote a review. A new chapter will be coming soon enough. Hopefully this chapter will appease until I can get till i get to Callie and Arizona's discussion. R&R**

**Mark**

Callie had left the cafeteria with Mark. On her way out, they bumped into Derek.

"Hey, Derek." Derek was avoiding eye contact with both her and Sloan. He clearly was still reeling from hearing what he had about what happened between them.

"Mark, Callie." He said, nodding to each one in turn. "I'm on my way to finish up a few things before I go to get Arizona for her scans."

Mark watched as Callie's face lit up. He was happy for his friend, at least she would get a chance to be happy with the girl she loved. He on the other hand was not so fortunate.

"Mark, can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure Derek. I'll only be a sec Cal." He saw her nod as she made her way to the nurse's station.

Turning to Derek, "What's up?"

"Did you and Torres actually do it?"

"W-what? How did you know?"

"I was in the room. I asked Arizona what made her lose control of her car and she said she saw you two screwing and lost control. One question: why?" Derek said shifting to his other foot. Marked shook his head and looked Derek in the eye hoping this came out the right way.

"It just happened. We were drunk and feeling hurt. It just happened."

Derek nodded and walked off. Mark stared at his retreating back. He turned at the sound of Callie's voice. "What did he want?"

"He knows."

"Yeah. It's just a matter of time before the whole hospital knows."

"Let's go. We got to get ready to tell Blondie about her injuries."

**Callie**

Callie had eaten her lunch in the cafeteria and had left with Mark to go get ready to meet with the rest of the attendings and few residents on Arizona's case. She and Mark walked past the residents as they waited outside. Meredith and Cristina were absorbed in a private conversation. Lexie was by a nurse's station trying not to stare at Mark. Jackson and April were behind the nurse's station at the desk charting. They were all avoiding eye contact with their various task. All except one: Alex.

The look on Alex's face was one of pure disdain. His eyes drilled holes into her and Mark. He didn't even attempt to hide the scowl on his face. She was about to say something to him but Mark beat her to it.

"What the hell you scowling at Karev?" All eyes were on them now. She expected Alex to back down and walk away like he usually did when Mark took that tone with him but today was one full of surprises.

Callie's eyes widened as Alex stalked closer to Mark and socked him right in the face causing him to fall back. "You, you asshole."

Mark was about to get up and tear into Alex but Callie and Owen managed to pull him back. Alex had been ready for the confrontation and had to be constrained by Jackson and the chief.

The chief stepped in between the two. "THIS STOPS NOW. Alex go cool off somewhere. You inside, NOW. Someone get Altman here."

Alex shrugged off the hands holding him. "I'll go get her." He turned and stalked off to find Teddy.

Callie let Mark go and rushed to Alex. "Alex…Alex wait." When he finally turned he gave her a look of contempt. "I'm sorry okay. Teddy is with Arizona."

"You can keep your apology. Save that for the person who deserves it." After he left she turned and went back to the board room.

**Arizona**

A little while after Teddy had entered a nurse had come in to adjust Arizona's pain medication. Her and Teddy had been laughing for a second about some of her miserable dates with Seattle men. Arizona had to be mindful every now and then that it hurt like hell to laugh. Arizona was glad Teddy was taking her mind off of her current situation. Teddy was an awesome friend and Arizona was so grateful.

Just as Arizona was about to commit on this one guy, who wanted Teddy to pay for the dinner since she was a doctor, when Karev walked in. He looked pissed at first until he saw Arizona smile at him, he grinned back.

"Uh, Dr. Altman their looking for you at the board room." He said while rubbing his knuckles.

"Well guess that's my cue to leave. See you in a little bit."

"Okay, see ya later." Arizona watched her retreating back and then swung her eyes back to Karev. She scanned her Ped's pupil. Alex was truly promising in Pediatrics. "Hey, you. How's it been going?"

"That's supposed to be my line."

"Yeah well, sue me."

Karev grinned at her, "I'm glad your back Dr. Robbins. You are staying right."

Arizona looked down at herself. "Well, Karev I can tell you I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

At that Karev chuckled. "Your still your normal self." Alex sat down still holding his hand. Arizona looked at it and it was very red.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I punched Mark." Arizona wasn't sure she heard him right. He'd punched Mark Sloan. Oh this was good. The dimples in her cheeks appeared.

"Why would you punch Mark?"

"The whole hospital knows what happened. I wasn't gonna, I was just gonna shoot daggers at him and Callie but then the ass had the nerve to get an attitude. So I punched him for you. Sorry."

The dimples in her cheek deepened. Arizona was on cloud nine. One, her pupil had defended her and she was super flattered. Two, Mark had gotten punched. She wished it had been her or that she could have at least seen it but just the thought made her giddy. "No need to be sorry Karev. I wish I could have done it."

Karev was happy to have his mentor back. Her replacement was a mean asshole. He wanted her better so she could continue teaching him. He didn't usually care about a lot of people, but he did care about Arizona. She was a great teacher and friend.

"Yeah next time I'll do it in front of you." Just then Derek walked in.

"I'll hold you to it. Are we all ready to go?" At her question Derek nodded and rolled her out with Alex on their heels.

Her scans had come up and Derek left to go to the board meeting. Alex rolled her back to her room. She waited for the attendings to come to her.

"I guess I'll go now. See you later Dr. Robbins."

"Don't go Karev. Stay keep me company, you're my personally assigned doctor. So tell me about this new Ped's guy." Arizona sunk into her cushions and motioned with her good hand for Alex to sit back down.

With a smug grin, Alex sat back down.

**Callie**

Callie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. To her everyone knew and everyone hated her. She couldn't sit with that. She half-listened to the Chief as he told them how to proceed with this one. He gave them a speech about ethics and even though Arizona was like family, we weren't to treat her any differently than any other patient.

Callie knew he was saying this out of obligation because there was no way that all of them could just ignore the fact that this was Arizona. Especially not her. She would try to maintain some professionalism but she knew if Arizona went into any type of duress, she'd have to fight to keep that façade up.

Her eyes flickered to Mark and his swelling cheek. Alex had gave him a swift left hook across the face. Mark's once unblemished face showed who had won that battle.

The meeting was adjourned and they all left to go talk to Arizona. Owen would present. Derek had come in with scans and would be speaking first. Then Teddy would explain having to perform an urgent embolism. Next would be Bailey. Callie would then go after Bailey. Mark would be last, since his work wasn't that complicated.

"I'm telling you, Cal. If I see that kid again he is dead meat."

Callie found the whole thing amusing. Not the whole Alex hating them thing that had to turn around, but Mark getting punched was funny. "Suck it up Mark. We deserved it."

"We, do you hear yourself, we. WE didn't get sucker punched, I did. WE don't have a bruise on our face. I have bruise on mine. WE didn't get anything done to us, I did."

"Okay, nothing happened to me. Sorry. But you can't do anything to Alex."

"HE SUCKER PUNCHED ME, CAL. I'll make his life a living hell."

Callie laughter died down as they neared Arizona's room. Outside of it she could hear the blonde laughing at something. She squared her shoulders and got ready to see Arizona again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No argument yet, some suggestion on how that should go would be much obliged but I'm working on it, I thinking perhaps the next chapter. Thanks to all my continued supporter it means the world to me. **

**Arizona**

Waiting on the attendings to arrive was like one of the longest waits of my life. Arizona knew she had been in a car accident but she couldn't shake the need to be in control of this situation. She needed to know what all her injuries had been and how she could best go about getting herself back to normal conditions.

Since she had returned from her scans, Alex had been keeping her company. He was filling her in on this guy that replaced her as the head of Pediatrics, Dr. Starks. Right away she knew she didn't like him, the man did just take her job. Once she was better she would talk to the Chief about getting it back.

Karev had just started telling her about some of her kids and how much they all missed her.

"Dr. Robbins you should see Timothy. Every time Dr. Stark walks in the room he asks him 'Are you the monster that took Arizona away?' It's too–"

"Adorable. You can say it Alex." Arizona watched as her pupil began to blush and let out a throaty laugh, her dimples coming out full force. Just as she was about to make a comment to Karev about his inability to say such thing, the attendings walked in.

Her gaze flew over them all. First Owen, then Derek, Bailey, Teddy. Her eyes froze on Callie's face and they stared for a few seconds. It had seemed like minutes. Then her eyes flickered to the figure walking in beside Callie and her eyes turned to that of pure hatred.

She watched Mark as he slinked in the room his jaw swollen a bit. Nice. She did her little happy dance in her head. Her eyes grabbed his and held. Mark was the first to look away, his gaze turning to Karev.

"Get the hell out Karev. This is attendings only." Mark barked at Alex.

Arizona's gaze flicked to Karev as he made an attempt to get up. She watched his eyes fill with contempt as he stared at Mark and he turned to her and replace it with sympathy.

"I'll be back later Dr. Robbins."

"No you won't." Arizona turned her head to Mark and spoke directly to him, her voice filled with malice. "Uhm, I'm afraid that isn't going to happen, Dr. Sloan. Alex here is been personally assigned by me to help oversee my case. I need him there every step of the way. I trust him to do right by me." Turning to the other attendings. "If at all possible I would like Alex to present my case to me. Seeing as he is my personal doctor."

Owen was the first to speak, since it had originally been his job to present. No one in that room wanted to piss off Arizona her words about trusting Karev to do right by here was clear to everyone in the room, two people in particular. "Not at all Dr. Robbins. Dr. Karev."

Alex smirked at Mark and took her chart from Owen. Arizona turned to give Karev her undivided attention, even though she wanted to glance at Callie again. Instead Arizona focused on Alex, with a smile on her face as he began to present.

"Uh, Alex before you begin, you can skip the whole age thing." The doctors in the room grinned, happy Arizona was still Arizona.

"Dr. Arizona Robbins, admitted five days ago, was involved in a car accident. Was found on the scene by Teddy Altman. Dr. Robbins had to undergo multiple surgeries since then. Was comatose for four days after removal of tubes, recently awoke four hours ago. The attendings I believe will present the various surgeries."

Arizona watched as Derek stepped forward and began to jump start all of injuries.

**Callie**

Callie had never felt so low in all of her life. Sure she had felt bad when George and Erica left but they had made her feel bad. Here she had made someone else feel bad and it was eating her alive. Her heart had almost broken in two when Arizona made her comment about trusting Karev. _Does she not trust me anymore? Did she change her mind when she told me she still loved me this morning? I such a fucking idiot. How do I even begin to fix this. Pull yourself together Torres._ Ending her internal tirade, she listened to Derek present.

"Thank you Dr. Karev. Well Arizona as you know I had to give to CT scans today that came back clean. When you were admitted to us, you coded and I had to drill Burr holes in your cranium to reduce the swelling. Afterwards I placed catheters to drain any excess fluid around the brain, so that you wouldn't crash during any of your other surgeries. You had a few fractures in the skull but those appear to be healing on your own."

"Thank you Dr. Shepard." Hearing Arizona thank Derek didn't sit well with Callie. If she knew Arizona, she knew she would say it to all of her doctors. What would Callie do if she didn't say it to her? She watched as Teddy walked up to Arizona and couldn't help but feel jealous as Arizona's smile grew wider.

"Arizona, as you can recall, I brought you in with the paramedics. While on the way here you had a pulmonary embolism that had to be handled right away. I performed an embolectomy inside the ambulance. During your surgeries, I kept close watch over your heart and lungs. Everything is looking good but you'll be under observation for a while until we are one hundred percent."

"Thanks Teddy." Callie was basically on pens and needles waiting for her turn to speak she didn't know how she would be perceived or what. She knew she wanted to make sure she didn't sound emotional or anything. Bailey step closer to the bed once, Teddy returned to her spot.

"When you arrived, after quick assessment of abdominal bleeding, we managed to go after two urgent organs. Your spleen had ruptured and I managed to control the bleeding, as well as, repair the damage. Your kidney had some superficial laceration on them that were easily taken care of. Your incision sights look to be as expected four days after surgery. You should be up and running in no time but we are going to be monitoring in case something happens." Bailey ended her speech with a nod of the head.

Callie waited for Arizona's appreciation to surface. "Thank you so much Dr. Bailey."

Callie was practically sweating when Arizona's eyes fell on her expectantly. She couldn't move, let alone speak to her. Not to mention everyone in the room had their eyes on her, it was like she was doing public speaking all over again. She wanted floor to open up and swallow her. Arizona tilted her head waiting as Callie's gaze flickered around the room.

**Arizona**

She was feeling a little self-conscious about her injuries and immediately wanted to know what her face looked like. Hell what her whole body looked like. She knew, as the doctors began to list off what they had to repair, that she was lucky. It could have been worse and she was grateful for each of them for helping.

She listened to the first three surgeons with mild interest, she was waiting to hear her Calliope speak. She may still be processing their relationship and the best course of action to move forward, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss Callie.

She had just thanked Bailey and turned to look at Callie. She knew that Callie would be next to speak. When Callie didn't make any moves to start her portion of the presentation, she tilted her head. She knew Callie hated being the center of attention and every attending had their gaze practically burrowing into her.

"Calliope…would you like to begin or do you want me to guess at what happened to my bones?" She watched as Callie's roaming gaze fell on her face. She saw Callie's professionalism fell into place.

"Yeah, uhm, yeah. Okay. I was unable to operate the first day you were admitted due to more pressing matters but scans showed you had a broken femur and scapular fracture."

"That explains the pain I'm in right now."

"Uh, yes. The next day however, I was able to go in with the help of Alex and Bailey and begin to working on…"

Callie was interrupted by Karev. "Dude, Bailey monitored her organs and all I did was set a rib. You wouldn't let anyone near her femur or shoulder. Hell…" His interruption was cut short by a piercing stare from Bailey and Callie.

"Yeah, as I said. I had to place a intramedullary rod through your femur and place pins and plates to put your shoulder back in the right position. The scapular fracture should heal up first but the femur would take a while longer. Once your discharged, you'll have to stay off of it until you can begin physical therapy." Arizona knew Callie was finished, as she stepped back, waiting.

"Hmm. Okay." All the doctors stared at her and she let them for a second, never breaking eye contact with Callie. "Thank you Callie." She watched as Callie's whole body seemed to relax.

Her growing smile turned into a scowl as Mark stepped forward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of my readers it is because of you and your reviews that I am able to continue writing. Also I wanted to give special thanks to eventidesky for giving me the inspiration for a twist in this story. R&R**

**Chapter 8**

**Arizona's PV**

Arizona could not believe that Mark was actually gonna talk to her. It would have been laughable had she not been in the current situation she was in. She couldn't mask the scowl that was on her face as he took a tentative step toward her bedside. How bad did she want to punch this guy in the nuts?

"Uh, Dr. Robbins… as you would expect with any car accident there were several scars that needed to be looked at…"Mark began but was abruptly cut off.

"Wow." Arizona shook her head in disbelief."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm so shocked that you are this damn bold to even talk to me." With a dismissive wave of the hand towards Mark, Arizona turned to Alex. "Do me a favor Alex, call Hopkins tell them Arizona is in need of their BEST Plastic Surgeon to oversee her."

Arizona made eye contact with every doctor as Karev left to go see to her orders. Her gaze fell on Callie. Callie was the first to look away. "Now that that's out of the way you can all leave, I need my rest."

The blonde watched as every doctor filed out of the room none of them daring to look at her or question her call to bring in a new plastic surgeon. Mark turned around before leaving with a sad look in his eye. _Serves him right, not only did he sleep with Callie he wants to pretend like nothing ever happened. _Callie, however, didn't get the hint that Arizona wanted to be left alone.

"What Callie?" Arizona stated after having Callie just standing there and gazing at her.

"Why do you need another plastic surgeon when you have the best one here?"

"You have got to be joking, right?"

"No, I know what you saw was messed up, but I thought at least we could remain professional. Hiring another surgeon is low."

"No, hiring another surgeon is what is gonna have to happened. Now if you wouldn't mind showing yourself the door, because I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"No."

"No? What do you want Callie?"

Callie looked down at her feet and met Arizona eyes. She gazed into her blue irises and wished she could redo these past few months but knew that that wasn't gonna be happening any time soon. " I want to talk about it."

"Well guess what Callie, I don't. I don't want to talk about how I was coming to correct a wrong that I made by leaving you in that airport and instead of making up, catching the sight of you having sex with Mark. So no we are not going to talk about this now."

Arizona could have sworn that this was it. That Callie would take the hint and drop it, but she should have known better.

"That is your problem."

"Excuse me?"

"That. That need to have everything happen when the great Arizona wants them to happen, because forbid something happens when Arizona isn't prepared for it." Callie finished her sentence with a wave of the hands.

Arizona was beyond pissed off, how dare Callie. "Callie, I am warning you. Leave before you say something you can't take back or make me say something I can't take back."

"No, I am not going anywhere until we talk. You don't get to do this. You don't get to act like the only victim here." Arizona rolled her eyes at that statement.

"That's it Callie. Go right on ahead because Callie is always the victim, poor Callie. Poor Callie watching the love of her life sleep with another person. Poor Callie having to make the hardest decision in her life leaving her one true love behind. I feel really sorry for you Callie, so sorry you had to go through that."

**Callie PV**

Callie could not believe that Arizona was talking to her like this, full of sarcasm and disgust. Callie had heard enough. "Really? It was so hard for you. Cause where I was standing inside the airport, it looked mighty easy. You left after watching me cry and beg for you to come back. You left because I was cranky for a few weeks. YOU LEFT ME!" Callie found herself screaming the last part. "It was not the other way around. We were broken up. I never expected to see or hear from you again. Months, Arizona, months went by without a phone call or an email."

The Latina watched through eyes almost swelling with tears as Arizona tried to raise herself up some off of the bed. "Months went by Callie because I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to explain hell, I still don't know. But the difference is that I didn't sleep with anyone else. I damn sure didn't sleep with the one person I knew my girlfriend was insecure about. So I get I did wrong, I am woman enough to admit that but you slept with MARK."

"So what you would rather I slept with some busty red head or maybe a blonde?"

"Callie. I get it. I messed up I bailed. I get that I do it a lot but seriously, you slept with someone else. And yes it pisses me off that that person happened to have a penis. But what cuts me the most is that I saw it. I SAW IT. I don't know if I can ever look at you the same or work in this hospital again."

Callie was speechless. She didn't want to accept what Arizona was telling her. She refused to accept it. "Ari – I'm so sorry. Tell me how we can move past this. We can work past this. I love you." Callie could feel the tears stinging in her eyes but she was going to try her hardest not to cry.

The brunette found herself searching into Arizona's eyes for some sign that they would be together, that they could move past this.

When Arizona finally spoke her voice was barely above a whisper. "Calliope, I wish it were that simple. I just can't shake that image. I can't…..I just can't."

Callie felt all the color drain from her face. It was if someone had punched her in the gut. Her whole world was spinning out of control and she didn't know how to stop it. Arizona was the only person that had ever made her feel truly and unconditionally loved and hearing that there may not be any hope of getting her back tore into Callie's heart. Knowing that the love of her life was so close and not being able to fix this and coming back together, hurt more than George divorcing her and left her more confused than Erica walking away.

The tears she had desperately trying to hold onto were threatening to slip out. Callie took a tentative step towards Arizona. "I refuse to accept that. I will give you your space for now but I refuse to walk away from us and I refuse to let you do the same. I am willing to do whatever it takes to get us back, are you?" With that Callie turned on her heels ready to leave. She got to the door and threw a glance over her shoulder to Arizona.

Arizona's PV

She watched as Callie slipped out of the room. Arizona had tried to appear firm and resolute in her decision to end things but she knew it was all an act. She had never felt this way about anyone in her entire life. No one could ever compare to Calliope in her mind.

The blonde felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks. She was not ready to truly to forgive Callie and she had no idea when and if that would even happened. She wanted to make things to work but she would be fooling herself if she thought that they could go back to normal overnight.

Callie's question about whether Arizona was willing to let what they had end did not sit well with the blonde. Of course she wasn't ready to let Callie go but she wasn't couldn't get the thought of her Calliope and Mark together out of her head either.

She drifted to sleep with the stress of the past few months at the forefront of her mind. She was beginning to blame herself for it all. If she hadn't have left in the beginning none of it wouldn't have happened.

Arizona was jarred out of her pity party by the sound of someone in her room calling her name.

"Dr. Robbins?"

Opening one eye first to do a quick inspection of who it was, Arizona began to open the other. "Karev."

"Dr. Robbins, I called Hopkins they are sending someone over immediately via plane. They should be landing any minute now, if not already."

"That's good. How long have I been out?"

"At least four hours."

"The meds at this hospital are awesome." Arizona stated watching as Karev's face turned into his smirk.

"Yeah they are. I remember the meds I got after Bailey took my bullet out." Both paused reminiscing about the day that had caused him to get the bullet. Karev because he couldn't shake the fact he was shot and his crying for Izzie. Arizona because that was the day her and Callie's love was put through a serious test and they came out on the other side together. If only.

"You two look like someone just died." The sound spooked the two out of their reverie and both glanced at the door to see a beautiful tall blonde draped in a trench coat. The blonde was dressed immaculately from head to toe in designer trench coat to design Jimmy Choos. Her golden blonde tresses were in a stellar up-do.

Arizona was in a great state of shock she hadn't seen this face since she had transferred from Hopkins to Seattle Grace. She had also been fairly certain that she never would again. Damn why didn't she think of this possibility of running into her when she had told Karev to page Hopkins for their head of Plastics.

"Are you just going to gaze at me Robby or are you gonna invite me in?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait but college is about to start again and I had a lot to do. Hopefully you readers can forgive me. The new character will be revealed but her motives won't be till the next chapter. Hopefully I can post the next one soon. R&R**

**Chapter 9**

Arizona sat in her bed staring at the new intruder for the longest of times. Karev cleared his throat, after feeling the awkwardness of the situation. He rose to give the two some privacy. It was once she saw Karev move past the woman that she realized that the female had spoken to her.

"Uh…yeah. Sure come in." To say she was a little unraveled by this presence would be an understatement.

Blue eyes watched at long tanned legs strutted to her bedside. Her eyes flicked up as she saw her new Plastic Surgeon smile down at her. She returned the smile in kind.

Before Arizona stood Dr. Portia Alexander. The two hadn't seen each other in quite some time. The last Arizona had known was Portia was transferred from Hopkins prior to her move to Seattle. It would seem though that the other blonde had decided to come back.

"Well, Robby I would say you did quite a number on that beautiful work of art that is your face. How'd it happen?"

So this was how it was going to be. They were to act strikingly professional. Arizona felt herself relax. "Well, Portia, it's a long story but I can say this it was sooo not by choice."

Arizona gazed on as the striking blonde in front of her chuckled. "I would hope not. But I don't understand a few things. Like one the fact that I'm here and you have one of the best Plastic Surgeons in the world to work here."

"Once again it ties into the story about the face." Arizona waved the story off, she really was in no mood to talk about it especially not after her conversation with Calliope.

"Well even with scars all over your face, you still manage to look gorgeous. But I have a ton of free time before I get brought up to speed on your case and a few others. How bout a nice story eh, Robby?" Arizona watched as Portia's eyes flickered with some emotion but was quickly masked by that of intrigue.

"Fine I'll tell you all about how all this happened." Arizona leaned back in her chair to rehash the story that led to her ending up a patient at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

**Callie's PV**

After leaving Arizona's room, Callie headed outside to get some fresh air. She sat down at one of the benches outside and just let all of the things she had been feeling, since Arizona left her in the airport to finding her love in the hospital, out.

She cried like she had never cried before. Her mind whirled with so many different thoughts. She felt her hand creeping into her coat pocket and touching something metal. She pulled out the gold heart chain that her and Arizona had once shared. She wanted so badly for the love of her life to let the necklace grace her skin again. She wanted more than she had ever wanted anything.

Her brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she gazed at the necklace with longing. The Latina beauty knew she had to do something to make Arizona see that she hadn't done any of this to hurt her. She had to make the blonde see that they were meant for each other, that this was just another obstacle for them to hurdle.

Callie felt a presence sit down on the bench beside her. She looked up to see Alex Karev sitting beside her. After his treatment of Mark earlier, she hadn't even thought of the resident even approaching her but to state his contempt for her.

Brown eyes looked up from her earlier daze of thoughts to greet the resident. "Hey, Alex," she heard herself say in a stressed filled voice.

**Alex's PV**

Meanwhile Alex was making his way down the corridors of the hospital. He decided to give his mentor some space while she and a old friend decided to catch up. Any fool could look at the new woman and know she had eyes for Arizona. He instantly didn't like her.

He was going to go to the Pediatrics wing to check up on some of Arizona's patients for her but decided to take a detour outside. He could use some fresh air after seeing his mentor and some one he considered a friend hurt.

As he was walking towards the door he spotted a figure sitting on a bench with her head down. Alex had no doubt in his mind who the figure was. A part of him wanted to tell her how stupid she had been but he understood why it had happened.

Slowly he made his way toward Callie. When she spoke to him, he could her the strain and pain in her voice. "Torres."

Alex gazed followed Callie, his eyes flicking over her tear stained cheeks, puffy nose, and shivering hands. "Torres, I cannot believe..."

"Look Karev I know where this is going. I don't need a lecture from you or anyone else for that matter. I'm handling the situation, so if you could leave, that would be wonderful.

Alex squared his shoulders and locked eyes with the woman in front of him. "I was going to say, I can't believe that this is happening. I don't usually believe in happy endings Torres but I thought you and Arizona were on your way to one."

"I thought so too. But this is just a minor obstacle, you know? We'll work this out," sniffled Callie.

"I really hope so, because I rather see Arizona with you than with...never mind. Look I'm going to go okay." Alex shook his head to himself, damn he almost let it slip that there was a old friend of Arizona's in town. But his Freudian slip was not missed by Callie.

**Arizona PV**

"Wow, Robby, I don't know what to say. That was one hell of a reaction, now I can see why you called for another plastic surgeon." Portia shook her head.

"Tell me about it. I just don't know Portia, I don't know how to get over this." Arizona felt the tears beginning to burn her eyes, as she tried to fight the need to let them escape. "I love her so much but, how do I move on."

"I think instead of moving on with her, you should just move on in general."

"What do you mean by that Portia? Are you telling me I need to forget Callie? That I need to forget how much I care and love her? That doesn't sound possible." Arizona could not wrap her brain around what she was hearing.

"That is exactly what I am saying. I think a time away from her, with someone else would be conducive to you forgetting anything ever happened." Portia laid on meticulously done hand on top of Arizona's non-injured side.

"Portia, what are you doing?" Arizona's blue eyes locked with equally blue eyes and she saw what she had missed earlier, lust. "Portia we have been down this road before, me and you were never a good combination."

"Yes but that was in med school. I was young and foolish. I always told myself that if you were ever single, then I would try for it again. This is me trying."

"Look Portia, I am super flattered. As I was the first time that we tried this but I brought you here to do a job not try to get into your pants. So I would like if we stayed friends but as for anything else, my heart is kinda already taken."

Portia licked her lips before she spoke, "I understand. I'll try to remain totally professional." With that Portia stood on tall heels and spun around towards the door. "I got to go. I have to meet the chief."

"Okay. Hey if you pass the nurses station could you tell them to page, Dr. Altman."

"Sure thing Robby, see you in a few."

**So how do you readers feel about Dr. Portia Alexander? Do you think she is really going to let someone as gorgeous Arizona get away? How will Callie feel about this new chick in Arizona's life? Hopefully those questions will be answered in the next chapter. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**My sincerest apologies for taking so long to post a new chapter. I have had the worst case of writers block but now I'm back and have some more ideas for this story so hopefully you faithful readers and new comer to the story will enjoy what I wrote.**

Chapter 10

Portia walked through the hallways on her way to find this Dr. Altman. She refused to give up on Arizona. She would make her see that this Callie woman was all wrong for her and that she deserved something else.

Strutting her long legs to the nurses stations she stopped beside the young man who had been at Arizona's beside before she had entered.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Alexander. What is your name?," she said extending a hand to Alex.

"Karev. Alex Karev."

"Well Alex, can you page a doctor Altman for me? Arizona wants to talk to her."

Before Karev could respond he felt a tap on his shoulder, and gazed up to see Callie standing beside him. "Karev, I need to talk to you about what you mentioned earlier."

Portia watched the interaction with mild interest until Karev said her name. "In a second Callie. I'm paging Dr. Altman."

_So this was the Callie Arizona was talking about. I can see the attraction but I feel I would be a better match for Arizona. _"Dr. Callie Torres I presume?"

Callie switched gears from Alex to this new woman. "Yeah, and you are….?"

"I'm Dr. Portia Alexander, Arizona's new plastic surgeon and old friend." Portia stated with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh…that's good. I'm glad you're here to help Arizona."

Walking away from Callie and Karev, "Oh I will be helping her in more ways than one."

Callie turned a stunned look to Karev. "Okay what the hell was that all about?"

"Hell if I know. Her and Arizona seemed pretty chummy when I left." Alex shook his head and went to go find the rest of his gang for lunch.

Callie turned back toward the nurse's station and propped her elbows onto it with her palms open. Unceremoniously she dropped her head into her open hands. Biting back a groan she dragged her hands down her face and left in search of some honesty.

The brunette strolled into the cafeteria and her eyes flew past Mark who was waving her over and fell onto the blonde sitting with him. Without a word she kept scanning the room until she saw who she was looking for. She made a hasty stride to her.

"Excuse me, Meredith but I need to borrow Cristina for a moment." Not waiting for a response she hoisted the cardio-god in training up out of her seat and ushered her outside.

"Well hello to you too Callie." Cristina said shaking free of Callie's firm grip.

Oh all the people she could have went to she chose Cristina. She had many reasons. Cristina, though as scalpel hungry and robotic as she was, knew Callie. The two were once roommates and she couldn't count how many times if either one was having a problem they didn't dance it out. But she also knew that Cristina was a straight shooter and wouldn't hold back on her.

"Hi, Cristina. Look I need your honest opinion, okay?"

"Fine, that outfit you wore to Meredith's was atrocious." Cristina stated with a straight face.

"First of all, that was so rude. I looked awesome. Second, that wasn't it okay. I don't know how to handle this Arizona situation. What do you think about it?"

"Callie I don't do feelings and I sure as hell don't talk about them with people." The resident said trying to sidestep Callie.

"Come on Cristina. I'm begging I need your honesty."

"It's like when you are in the OR, do you take that risky step that may kill your patient or do you do the minimally evasive thing and watch your patient die out on the table. You two chose minimally evasive."

Squinting at Cristina, Callie shook her head. "Listen I'm not Meredith, I can't just decode Cristina speak. Dumb it down for me.

"You both messed up big time. It's like with Meredith letting herself drown. You two took a punk way out instead of talking about it. Now you're living with the consequences. It kind of sucks to be you." With that statement Cristina left.

Talking to Cristina's retreating form, "Thanks you were such a big help." Deep down Callie knew Cristina had a point. Neither her or Arizona discussed the undercurrents surrounding the move to Africa, instead they let it blow up like a bomb in their face. _Think Torres, think. What to do._

Meanwhile, Arizona was in her room talking to Teddy. Teddy had just arrived after leaving the lunch room with Mark. "So who was the blonde bombshell that I saw walking to the lunch room today."

"That is Portia. She is the surgeon I hired."

"Does Portia have a significance besides being your surgeon?"Teddy raised an eyebrow with that question.

"No. She wants to but I don't know how I feel about that. I still have feelings for Callie but I can't shake what I saw her and Mark doing. I don't know Teddy. A part of me is saying go for it, you and Callie aren't together. The other half is saying you belong with Callie. I'm super confused." Arizona responded, she had never felt so confused not even when she was figuring out if she was gay.

Teddy had never seen Arizona so flustered. The perky blonde was always so well put together. "Look Arizona, I can't make that decision for you but I am here no matter what do decide."

"Thanks Teddy." The blonde in the bed flashed her super magic smile at Teddy before she heard the other woman's pager going off.

While Teddy slid out of the room to go answer her page there was a knock on the door. She was expecting Alex to probably fill her in on some of her old patients, he had been doing that since she got back.

"Come in."

The door open to reveal Portia. The leggy blonde had finally removed her trench and held it over her forearms. " Arizona, I'm going to go. I'll be back in a few but I need to go check into a hotel."

Arizona let her gaze wander up and down the other doctor's form. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Seeing Arizona's eye perusal of her body, Portia stepped closer to the bed bound surgeon. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on Arizona cheek. "You most definitely will."

Watching Portia leave, Arizona felt in her heart that this was going to be one long hospital stay. She didn't even know how she was going to go through the entire stay here but she could already see it was going to be major.

As promised Portia was back and she had donned the familiar scrubs of Seattle Grace Mercy West. Her free-flowing hair had been swept up into a gentle ponytail and her John Hopkins lab coat had replaced the trench.

"Hey. Are you ready for your examination? I need a good look at those scars so I can do a great job on your grafts."

After the brief examination, in which Portia wrote down various details of each scar and what needed to be done, she was getting up to leave. "Well, everything looks simple enough. I'll have you back to your gorgeous self in no time. Although I must say even in scars you look hot."

Blushing Arizona turned away from Portia. "Not with all the scars I'm not."

"Are you kidding me? You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen, and trust me I have seen quite a few."

"I bet you have." Arizona and Portia were giggling when Callie walked through the door. The entire atmosphere of the room changed.

"Ugh, sorry…I didn't know anyone else…..I'm going to go." Before Callie could turn away Arizona told her to stay.

"Uh, Callie I would like you to meet Dr. Alexander. Portia meet Dr. Torres."

Flipping her ponytail back, Portia stated, "We've met already."

"Yeah. In the hall. Uh – I was just checking to see if you were alright. But I can see you have company so…"

Blue eyes watched as the Latina left the room in a hurry. She stared at the spot a second longer and turned to face Portia. "Uhm Portia"

"I'm going to go Robby see you tomorrow." Arizona's mind went back to her earlier thought about this being one wreck of a stay.

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you want to see Arizona have a little fling or do I make Portia the doctor you love to hate? Give me some feedback, feedback makes me a very better writer, honestly :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As always you readers are always phenomenal with feedback. I really appreciate those of you that are reading the story and enjoying it. **

Chapter 11

One week later

Arizona had been in the hospital for several days getting monitored by the various doctors all of whom were beginning to fill her in on her clean bill of health. The only person Arizona was waiting on was Callie, who was to remove her casts and approve her schedule to begin physical therapy.

So far her and Callie had managed to avoid each other as much as possible. The only time she saw Callie was when it was absolutely necessary and even then their conversations had been nothing but professional. This treatment was unnerving Arizona but she did ask for space.

While being in the hospital, Arizona had been greeted everyday by Portia who seemed to be quite at home at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Portia had been going on and off flirting with the hospital bound blonde. It was always in good gesture but Arizona kept it to a minimum.

The blonde awoke that morning knowing that today was the day that her and Callie would be in close quarters and she didn't know what to expect. She knew one thing though, she couldn't wait for the ravened haired beauty to walk through that door. Over the past week Arizona found herself thinking about the Callie and Mark incident less and less.

There was a faint knock on her door before it flew open to reveal the Amazonian Dr. Alexander. The other blonde flashed Arizona a smile as she entered the room. "Hello, Arizona."

"Hey, Portia. How's your day been going?" Arizona asked while trying to get comfortable on the hospital bed.

"Well it is going extremely well, had a meeting with the chief and I'm seeing you right now so all in all very well. Yours?"

Smiling, "As can be suspected in a hospital bed but now I'm waiting on Callie to come take the cast off today."

Portia frowned upon hearing Arizona mention Callie's name. However, one not to be deterred, she asked, "That's good. Maybe once you're out, we can go to the cafeteria for some lunch."

"Lucky for you, I've been out for quite some time." Arizona quipped with a playful glint in her eye.

"Well if that's the guess, how about today?"

"You waste no time huh? Let's see how this physical therapy thing works first." As soon as the words left Arizona's lips there was a knock on the door, followed by the doors opening.

"Hey. Oh – Dr. Alexander I didn't know you two were here. I'll come back in a sec." Brown eyes flew to the blue ones on the bed that seemed to beacon her to stay. But Callie didn't want to make Arizona uncomfortable.

"No need Callie. I'm sure you can do the removal while I'm here." Portia offered.

Not knowing what to do Callie stepped into the room and began to remove the cast. Callie wanted to get the job done as quickly as possible, it was too awkward in this room for her. The silence was unbearable and she could feel Arizona's eyes piercing the top of her head as she bent forward to remove the cast.

Arizona had ceased noticing that Portia was in the room. Her eyes were glued on the talented, strong, long, gentle fingers working away with her tools to remove the cast. Arizona knew those hands well.

Portia stood over to the side of Callie drilling holes into her head. She had not expect all this sizzling chemistry to play off of those two whenever they were in a room together.

After a little minutes over an hour Callie stood up, she wanted make she recorded this as her fastest cast removal ever. She rotated her shoulders and turned to Arizona. "All done. Your free to go to physical therapy in a day or two. I'll be back later to make sure everything is okay." Not waiting for a response Callie fled the room.

The Latina left the room feeling stupid, so much for her plan to talk to Arizona today. She had had it all worked out in her head when she had awoken that morning. Hell, she'd had it figured out a few days ago. Her plan had began with a talk to Mark.

_Two days before_

_Callie awoke in the on-call room, she hated sleeping at the hospital but she couldn't go home and stay with Mark. That is kind of how all of this drama had spiraled out of control. With that thought in mind she went about her normal day planning to talk to Mark about their living arrangements. _

_Callie found him in the attending lounge looking worse for the wear. He had been taken what happened to Arizona just as hard as she had been. "Mark, we have to talk."_

_Looking up, Mark smiled at Callie, "What's up Cal?"_

_Taking a deep breath, "I'm moving out and back into my old apartment."_

_With a semi-perplexed look on his face Mark asked her why._

_Callie looked at the plastic surgeon and even though she didn't want to hurt her friend, she surely didn't want to ruin her chances of getting Arizona back. "Mark, I've just been thinking that if I really want to get Arizona back some things are going to have to change on both of our parts. One of those things is how close me and you are. I never really looked at it before but I see it now. We are way closer than any normal friends. I'm not saying we are no longer friends but some boundaries have to be established."_

_Mark stared at the ortho-god for a second. "I know Cal. I not saying I like it but I understand it. We'll keep to a respectful boundary."_

"_Mark this isn't the end of the world and it's something that has effected both of the people we love. I mean, I remember Lexie asking was I really gay because I would walk in on you in the shower without so much as blinking an eye. I just see it now and I love her Mark and want to understand that this is not personal._

"_I would never think that Torres. That's your woman if you think this will help you get her back, then I'm in. But I do have one question."_

"_What's that Mark?"_

"_Does this mean that we can't complain about women together anymore?"_

_Smiling her gorgeous smile at Mark, "If mine takes me back and you actually get a woman, then sure." She laughed while leaving the room._

"_Real low blow Cal."_

From there everything was supposed to be smooth sailing. But as usual nothing ever was. Every time she had tried to talk to Arizona, her blonde friend was always present. She had made it to the elevators on the far end of the corridor away from Arizona's room before she turned back around. She had promised herself that she would fight for their love and planned on keeping that promise.

In her room, Arizona eyes had followed Callie out the door. So much for them talking. She then remembered that Portia was in the room. "So, what did you meet with the chief about?"

Portia smirked, "I asked him if he had room for another Plastic surgeon."

Arizona was shocked. She had no idea that Portia wanted to work here. In all of the conversations that they had had since she had come here, Portia never mentioned anything.

"What exactly made you think about taking a job here?"

Portia had been waiting for Arizona to ask her that question. She stalked towards the bed and barely whispered "You," before she connected her lips with Arizona.

The blonde on the bed was in a state of shock when the door to the room flew open to reveal a ravened head Latina with fury in her eyes. Arizona quickly pushed Portia away from her.

Portia looked up to meet the steely eyed gaze of Callie. Portia smirked before Callie took a menacing step toward her. In a eerily calm and distilling voice, Callie peered at Portia, "GET OUT!"

"No problem, Arizona we will talk later."

"Don't bet on that." Callie deadpanned following Portia out of the room.

"Cal –" Arizona began trying to diffuse whatever she knew Callie thought was going on.

"No. No Callie. No Calliope. Just listen." Callie took a deep breath. "I don't know what the hell that was and I don't care. You and I, we are together. You can take however long you need to mope and heal from what you saw with me and Mark but know this we will be doing it together. You are not the only one who was hurt and if we need to fix, no what we are going to fix between us, we will do it together. We will do it together because we love each other and that what you do, you work out your problems."

"Callie – " this time instead of being cut off by a rant she was cut off by a kiss. Callie leaned forward and captured Arizona mouth with hers. The kiss was soft but demanding. Demanding that Arizona feel, and she felt everything. The anger that had rolled off Callie when she'd reentered the room and the passion and love she felt for Arizona were all thrown into the kiss. A few seconds later Callie pulled away.

"No, you can't say that you felt anything when that _woman_ kissed you anymore than I can say I felt something when Mark was with me. It meant nothing. I know I cannot fix what I did, but you are going to give me a try. We are in this together."

After a kiss, like the one Arizona had just gotten from Callie, she couldn't argue with it. "I don't know how long it will take me to forget but I ready to move on. I miss you so, so much."

Leaning forward this time, Callie placed a soft kiss to Arizona's cheek and drew her into a hug. "I've missed you too."

Pulling back from the hug to look into Callie's face, Arizona kissed her cheeks. "You know this won't be easy."

Pushing back a strand of blonde hair, looking into Arizona's eyes "I know, but it's worth it."

"I think we should start fresh. You are my life Calliope but this is something that I can just dive back into. It's going to take a lot of hard work on both of our parts."

"We will start however you need us to start. We can just date, you know get to know each other again, whatever it takes to get us back to us. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I have to go now. I was supposed to be meeting Bailey for a consult. I'll see you later and we'll talk some more. 'K?"

Showing her dimples, Arizona smiled at Callie.

With that said Callie gave Arizona one last kiss before leaving the room. Callie had one more thing to do before she knew her and Arizona could be one hundred percent ready to start over and that was have a one on one with Dr. Portia Alexander.

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope them getting back together wasn't to abrupt, I just felt it was time. By the way on the next chapter do you think I should unleash cage fighter Callie on Portia? Also what are your thoughts on the in depth conversation Arizona and Callie are going to have later? Please R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I know I am probably about the worst author that you guys have ever encountered and I don't even know if I have any readers anymore but I do want to offer my utmost apologies to each and every person who read this story. To be honest I had reached a particular point of serious writers block and forgot about my story. I promise with all my heart to try to be better with updating the story. If my readers are still out there, I would love to continue this journey with you all. I've been kicking myself thinking about how you all are probably upset with me. Please accept my apologies and my promise to upload another chapter before the end of this week and if I can two chapters. Now to our recently un-hiatus-ed story.**

Chapter 12

Mark leaned over his skin graft that he was preparing for a burn victim. Ever since him and Callie had talked, he had been throwing himself into his work. He was happy for his friend had found the one worth fighting for, but he needed someone too. Till this accident with Arizona, Mark had always been able to rely on Torres to be his person, but now he had to find his own way; his own new person.

Marks attention was drawn from his work, with the door to the room charging forward and a very pissed off Latina entered. Callie bypassed him altogether. She began pacing back and forward, Mark could practically see the fumes rolling off his friend. He knew at this rate, the Spanish was bound to start pouring out of her mouth and he needed to stop it before it happened.

Standing in front of Callie's pacing path, Mark held her to a stop with his hands braced on her shoulders. She looked up at him. "Whoa, there tiger. What's the problem?"

Callie opens her mouth to speak only to be stopped by Mark, "English only Torres."

Callie sighs and opens her mouth to speak again. "Me and Arizona are talking again. And trust me I am overly excited about that, especially since we kissed – "

"Was there a lot tongue or was it – ow" before Mark could finish he was slapped. "You can't blame me for asking."

"Suck it Mark. Anyway that was all great but before that happened that bitch Portia kissed Arizona."

"What the hell? So what are we going to do…lab coat filled with rats….syringe filled with mucus….what's the plan of attack?" The voice drifted around the two, as Cristina came bouncing into the room from seemingly out of nowhere. "Or just ole school fighting, yeah. That's it you can show her that you break bones for a living."

Both Mark and Callie turned to their intruder. "Seriously? Have you ever heard of knocking?" Callie quipped after the initial shock of Cristina's comment wore off.

"I did but you two were too busy girling about how you and Roller Girl were just sucking face. So back to the initial question, how do we get this home-wrecker gone."

Before Callie could respond, Meredith bound into the room. "Who's the latest home-wrecker at Seattle Grace? I'm so glad it isn't me anymore."

Cristina turned to Meredith, "Yeah, you got that out of your system a while ago. But this time, its Dr. Alexander, and Callie was just about to tell us how to get rid of her." The two friends turned awaiting gazes to Callie, who stood with her mouth agape and wondering how they had even gotten to this conversation.

"One, you two are not involved. Hell, I don't even know how you even knew I was in here," Callie turned away from the two for a second then turned back around pointing her finger at them, "Two, this is something I'm going to handle on my own, comprende."

Meredith and Cristina exchanged gazes with one another, then they nodded at the other. With that they stood up and Cristina began to speak, "We totally get it. The less you know about the plan, the less likely it can be linked back to you. Trust us Callie, we have this totally under control. Roller Girl will not know a single thing, leave it to us." With that they turned out of the rooms with devilish smirks.

Callie was completely stunned and grateful. She didn't even know what to expect from those two. "You know they are about to give her hell, right?" Mark replied, effectively pulling Callie out of her current state of shock.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah but whatever. What should I do though? I mean I really want to go get a brick and break it across her face but then you and some horrible orthopedic resident would have to fix the damage. Plus I don't know how Arizona would feel if I did."

Mark looked at her for a second. "A brick, huh? Torres you got it so bad. But I do have an idea."

Meanwhile, Arizona lay in bed reminiscing about her kiss with Callie. She would be lying to herself if she said that all of the sparks she felt whenever Callie kissed her weren't there. Every day while in Malawi was filled with want, a want to taste those lips again and to be back in the protective embrace of Callie. Now she had reclaimed that feeling and it was heaven. It didn't mean that they were a hundred percent ready to move forward but it was a start. A beautiful, happy, sweet start.

When Alex entered her room, she could just imagine the grin on her face. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Alex moved to the stool in the room and moved closer to her bed and placed the small stack of cases in front of Arizona. Ever since Arizona had been in the hospital, Alex had taken it upon himself to bring her a case everyday so she could be a consult. He had missed his tutor so much.

"Well, McGrumpy, Callie and I are back to speaking." Arizona decided Karev did not need to know every aspect of her love-life, so she left the kissing bit to herself.

Giving her a quizzical look, "Well word on the outside is that you and McBadass were in here playing tongue hockey." He gave the blonde laying in the bed a knowing smirk.

Arizona rolled her shoulders to shake off her need to look aghast. "I knew this hospital was famous for its gossiping nature but I had no idea news traveled at the speed of light. Not to mention this is the first time I have ever been the topic of Seattle Grace gossip before. So Alex, who told you?"

"Well I was in Peds, then Cristina and Meredith were talking about it and something about playing tonsil tennis with Portia. Which, by the way is hot but no." Alex said with a look of obvious disdain.

"How the heck did they know? And why are they talking about Portia?" Arizona purposefully decided to bypass the Portia comment. To be honest, she had forgotten it. The kiss Callie had given her had done what Callie had wanted it to do; erase her mind of anyone but Callie.

"I don't know about that first question but there may or may not be a small bounty on Portia's head for dipping in SGMW territory. Cristina says we all got to bring our A game for this, there's a bet on who has the best prank."

Arizona just stared at him wondering what the hell was wrong with the people at this hospital, but then again had she been on the outside she would have wanted in. Then Alex leaned in close to her, "Hey, you got any inside on something she'd fall for?"

Arizona snapped out of her thoughts, "Get out Karev. Seriously does this hospital have to behave worst than the children in my Ped's ward?"

Karev stood up to make his exit, at the same time Teddy was entering Arizona's room. The blonde stopped in her tracks after spotting him, "Karev, Cristina said you can pitch your idea now. But be careful the Dark and Twisted sisters are harsh on feedback."

Shocked that Teddy was involved, Arizona let out in a reprehensive tone, "Theodora Altman, please tell me you are not involved in this juvenile scam."

Hanging her head, "Um….yeah….about that….aw come on Arizona. Lighten up, it's only a small prank, at least mine was. We're still waiting to see what Callie and Mark's idea is."

"Seriously? Callie and Mark are coming up with something?" Arizona could contain her grin, she knew how competitive Callie could get. "Tell Cristina and Meredith to come to see me."

**A/N: I know I was supposed to unleash cagefighter Callie but that is to come. Any ideas on some pranks you would pull on Portia is readily accepted. Also what do you think Arizona wanted to see Cristina and Meredith for? I hope I did okay with this chapter, please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews, story alerts and adding this story to your favorites. You guys really made my day with all of the positive feedback. I'm am so grateful for my loyal readers and excited to please both you and my new readers. You guys really do keep this story going. SO without out further ado here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 13

April had been scheduled to do her prank first. Both Meredith and Cristina had no faith in her doing it but decided to amuse themselves when she chickened out. April's prank was simple and she had snuck into the OR gallery to set up.

The reddish brunette walked up the a designated seat and place a slow drying glue onto one of the seats. The rest of the gang filed and occupied all the seats except that one. Cristiana and Meredith took up flank beside April. April's eyes maintained constant visuals on the door.

But it was going on twenty minutes and Portia had yet to come. Just as she was about to give up, Richard Webber walked into the gallery. He saw the one empty seat and made his way toward it. April visible cringed in her seat as he took the seat. She wanted to bolt.

Cristina turned to her when the surgery ended, "So I guess you didn't win the prank work. I so thought it'd be more entertaining than this let's go Mere."

Just as the stood there was a loud rip that resounded throughout the confines of the small gallery. Every head turned as Chief Webber felt a breeze shoot past his now exposed behind.

"Who in the hell, did this?" Richard eyed everyone in turn. His steely gaze zeroing in on April who refused to make eye contact. "Kepner, my office NOW." He yanked a clipboard out one of the resident's hand to cover himself and made his exit.

Bent over at the waist laughing, Cristina turned to Meredith, "I take that back, this was one of my most favorite pranks ever. Oh my goodness, did you see his face? April you made my day, even if the rest of these pranks will be lame."

April hung her head and got up to meet the chief. She hoped Alex had better luck with his prank, if one could call it a prank.

Alex stood at the nurse's station waiting, waiting for the perfect point of attack. His idea had been banned by the Twisted sister's as juvenile but he was going to do it anyway. He had to do it, it wasn't original because he had gotten the idea from watching Glee but his had more of a twist.

In the distance he heard the clack of high heels striking the surface of the linoleum floors. A sly smile curved his face as he twirled his "surprise" around in his hands. Yep this was going to be really good.

Once the sound got closer, he spun around with a lightning pace and spilled the contents of his prank onto the white lab coat and sheer Giorgio Armani button-down shirt. He turned back in mock stunned state and watched as the yellowish liquid absorb into the fabric.

"I am so sorry, I-I didn't know. I hope that shirt wasn't expensive." Alex said, although knowing the shirt cost more than he had in his bank account.

Portia shook her body and took a step back, "What the hell was in that cup?" Portia demanded just as a small crowd formed around the two. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Lexie and Jackson. Both were sporting similar horribly hidden smiles.

"Umm, one of my patients had to give a urine sample and I was taking – " but before he could finish Portia had took off towards the attendance lounge to take a shower. Alex turned to his audience and gave a brief bow. By that time Meredith and Cristina were there to acknowledge his part in the plan. Alex spun on his heels and slipped to the ground.

Cristina burst out laughing, "Devil Spawn, you're was as stupid as you are." Cristina stepped over his body and towards the elevators.

"Sorry Alex, well executed but you're not supposed to prank yourself." Meredith moved past him. Lexie came and helped Alex up. He slumped to the residence lounge for a change of pants.

Meanwhile, Teddy was in the room with Arizona explaining to her some of the failed attempts of the day. First there had been April who was supposed to glue one of the seats in the OR gallery and her blunder.

"Wow, so now that I know what Kepner did, what did you do?" Arizona said her blue eyes twinkling. She hadn't expected to be so excited about all the pranks against Dr. Alexander but she had to admit it was good entertainment for someone cooped up in a hospital bed all day.

"Me. Well it was stupid and should have listened to Cristina and Meredith." Teddy stated, eyes glued to the floor. Arizona however was not letting this go that soon.

"Sooooo, what was the so stupid thing that you were warned not to do but did anyway?" Arizona pressed.

"Welllll….I changed the homepage of her computer to .com. It gave her like never ending pop-up messages. She stood at that computer for like twenty minutes trying to get rid of the messages. She was all frustrated and – "

"Teddy, stop. That has to be one of the lamest pranks ever. The kids in my ward can come up with a better prank." Arizona grinned as she saw her friend grumble that she thought it was good. "Anyway I have a favor that I need from you."

Teddy looked up into the azure colored eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm tired of just sitting in this room. I want to take a second and just be outside of this bed. If you would be so kind as the getting a wheel chair and taking me to see Calliope." Arizona added her dimples for good measure.

Groaning, "Fine…just let me go get you a wheel chair." Standing Teddy made her way out of the room. Only to be replaced by Karev.

"Hey, Alex. What's wrong? You look like you just lost a bet." Arizona's eyes danced with mirth, she knew he'd probably failed as the rest had.

"Whatever. Just got through see another player knocked out of the game."

"Who was it this time? Jackson? Lexie?"Arizona was so into this little game the hospital seemed to be in on.

"Lexie. When I was returning from the residence lockers, I saw her trailing behind the chief and an uncontrollable laughing Cristina. So either she did good, or her plan backfired."

"Whose plan backfired?" Teddy queried walking into the small room with a wheel chair in tow.

"Lexie, but never mind that now. Take me to see Callie." Arizona said, sitting upright in her bed as Teddy moved the wheelchair closer to the bed. Helping the injured blonde into the wheelchair, mindful of her injured leg and side, Teddy got her seated comfortably. And rolled off, to go see Callie.

C&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&A

Callie passed the nurse's station on the orthopedic floor and went towards the elevator.. Ever since yesterday, Callie had had two things on her mind. One was spending some time with Arizona, just rebuilding their relationship. The other was marking her territory so Portia knew not to mess with what was hers.

She was headed toward the elevators to see Arizona. She didn't have surgery for few hours so she decided she'd spend it with Arizona. As she was walking, she overheard the chief ranting about Lexie to Bailey.

"What in the hell possessed that girl to loosen the screws at the damn nursing station is beyond me? Not to mention I was the one to fall from it. I don't know what has gotten into those residents and wanting to tamper with chairs but I'll be damned if it continues in my hospital."

Callie grinned as the elevators took their sweet time getting to her. She had forgotten that Meredith and Cristina had talked the rest of the residents to come up with pranks. Mark had already come to see her to gossip about how Alex, April, and Teddy had bombed. Now they could count Lexie to that list of strike outs.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors slowly opened. Callie pushed up her already rolled up sleeves. The first thing she saw when the doors was fully opened was Teddy. Then she glanced down to the wheelchair bound blonde, her face broke into a huge grin.

"Arizona…." Callie and Arizona just stood there staring at each other. The effect was short lived as the elevator doors were about to reclose. Teddy stepped forward, pushing the wheelchair ahead of her out of the elevator.

"What are you doing up here? Is it okay for you to be out of bed so soon? Your still recovering from a major accident Arizona?" Callie rambled, all rationality flowing from her. She had almost lost this woman, she didn't want her pushing herself too soon.

"Nice to see you too, Calliope. I – ," Arizona began only to be cut off by a piercing sound of her nickname. A nickname she herself had always hated.

"Robby, you're out of bed. That is so nice. I was just coming to check on you. These pathetic residents here seem to have some sort of problem." Portia stated as she saddled up beside Callie, facing Arizona.

Arizona spared her a quick glance, but retrained her eyes on the Latina in front of her. She could practically see the anger pouring off of the feisty Latina in waves. Any other moment she would have found this incredible sexy but she knew her woman broke bones for a living and Portia's were just itching to be added to the list. Before Arizona could catch Callie's attention, the brunette was on the other woman.

" _Puta lo que nunca parte de hablar con mi mujer de Nuevo, no se puede sonseguir?"(Bitch, what part of never talk to my woman again don't you get?)_

Portia not realizing a threat when she saw one, responded, "The part where she is your woman. From what I got she was unspoken, okay Ms. Wannabe."

Callie rolled her shoulders, "What the hell do I want to be? You?"

"Nope, someone who is worthy of Arizona. Someone who knows that she likes woman and is not confused about which sex she wants to sleep with. Someone who will actually love her and not just pretend to so she can have the best of both worlds."

That was the last straw for Callie, and Arizona watched in horror as Callie advanced on Portia. All the rage was evident in her face as she shoved the blonde hard until her back collided with the marble of the nurse's station. At that commotion, several people gathered around the small area. Arizona saw Cristina, Meredith, Alex, April, Lexie, and Jackson watching in astonishment. Bailey was pushing her way through the small crowd, at the same time that Mark was.

Callie stormed towards Portia and yanked her up a little off the ground by the lapels of her lab coat. And let her drop, Portia barely had time to catch herself before Callie had slapped her back towards the ground. Callie went in for a low punch and recoiled when she Portia moved out of the way and her fist connected with marble. Callie was not even deterred, she simply switched hands and was about to go in again until a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind pulling her back.

Arizona couldn't lie and say that this fighting over her wasn't a turn on but she didn't want Callie hurt. She was grateful that Mark was able to pull Callie off the other woman. There is no doubt in her mind that Callie would have kicked her ass more than what she already had. Although, Mark was struggling to keep Callie off Portia. Chief Webber cut through the crowd. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW. TORRES GO COOL OFF, NOW. Someone help Portia up. I don't want to deal with this right now. Torres I'll see you later, you too Dr. Alexander. Crazy ass people in this hospital, going to drive me crazy."

The atmosphere was thick with tension as Mark tried to maneuver a still pissed Callie to the lounge. Cristina cut through the silence, "Damn Blondie you got your ass beat." Then the Asian threw her head back and laughed. Laughter erupted through the halls. Portia sprang up and shook off all the proffered help and ran towards the her on-call room. When she flung the door open, a bucket toppled down and spilled three pints of one day old coffee. Drenching Portia from head to toe. The laughter in the halls grew even louder.

C&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&A

Callie didn't even know what came over her, she just sort of snapped. She had felt pure hatred when the woman questioned Callie's love for Arizona. She loved Arizona with every fiber in her being. Now here she was seating on the raggedy attendings couch as Marked looked at her bruised and battered knuckles on her right hand. She remembered when the roles had been reversed.

"Your first fist fight at the hospital and you won, how does it feel?" Mark teased. He'd seen the fight and had wanted to let her finish but when she hit her hand on the marble top, he had to step up.

"She should feel freaking amazing. She was incredibly hot for her first fight." Both heads shot up and turned to the sound of Arizona. She wheeled herself deeper into the room. She still felt bitter about Mark but she acknowledge him for stopping Callie from seriously hurting herself. Mark nodded in kind and left the two alone.

"Hey." Callie gushed.

"Hi there Rocky." Arizona wheeled her chair directly in front of Callie. She reached down and pulled the injured right hand into hers. She tugged it up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss across the knuckles.

"I'm sorry about that. I just – I don't even know. I mean I shouldn't have but I did. I am not regretting what I did, just wish it didn't have to come to that."

"Hey. I'm fine with it. I don't condone it but since it was you, I'll let you slide." Arizona stated with a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Callie waited till Arizona nodded. "I'm happy. My freaking hand hurts….Arizona?" Callie was nervous suddenly. She knew they were good but she didn't know how far their little agreement allowed them to go. Sure they'd kissed but that was spontaneous, this was something she needed to do to let Arizona know that none of those things Portia said was true.

Arizona knew what Callie wanted and was happy to oblige. She leaned forward, careful of her injures and laid her lips against Callie's. They shared a few quick nips at each other's lips, gently conveying their feelings. Arizona pulled back and leaned her forehead against Callie. "Hey want to go for some coffee there Tyson, I just won a ton of money?"

Callie stared down at her girlfriend, "So your prank won huh?"

"Yep, let's go and I'll tell you all about it Dr. Torres." Callie followed behind Arizona as she wheeled herself out of the room. She knew at that moment that they were moving in the right direction.

**A/N: SO how did you guys like this chapter. Were the pranks okay? Did you have any idea that the story would go this way? Was the ending just cute? Feedback is much appreciated. Also this is not the last chapter, they have so much more to overcome, Portia was just one of them. Try my best to update next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry to each and every last one of my readers. Life has been hectic and I lost my muse. But now it's back and I'll try to update again after New Years . I hope everyone's holidays have been going great. **

**Thanks to everyone is still reading and am grateful to all those who have reviewed, added to favorites and story alerted this story during its run, especially my hiatus. It is because of you that I keep writing, so here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 14

_Arizona looked up as Callie turned towards her. Callie was positively beaming at her. Arizona noted everything about the gorgeous face in front of her. Callie had on a light coat of makeup that did its job at enhancing the beauty of the Latina. Her hair was swept away from her face and held in place by a white veil. Arizona let her blue eyes travel down Callie's radiant face pass her heart stopping smile on to her attire._

_Before her stood Callie in the most gorgeous white wedding dress. The dress did everything to outline every sexy curve in her body. The plunging neckline accentuated perky breast that Arizona had always loved to admire. _

_Arizona gazed down at her hands as she held two bouquets of flowers not paying much attention to the fact but rather her own self being incased in a flowing wedding gown. She almost instinctively reached for her hand and unwound the ring she had unconsciously been twirling. Her eyes glazed over as she saw Callie's hand extend towards her to accepted the ring she was holding._

_Arizona thought that this was it. This was what she wanted her life to look like, this is exactly what she wanted in her future. To share every waking morning of her life with this woman, to be Callie's wife. Her blue eyes sparkled as she gazed up with the expectancy of meeting Callie's gaze. But her eyes were only confronted with Callie's tanned back, which the dress had left exposed._

_Her eyes widened with horror as her gazed flitted to the image in front of her. Callie had turned to face a grinning Mark Sloan. Arizona could basically count all thirty-two teeth in his mouth. She watched in pure shock as Callie slid the ring on his finger and noticed her cheeks round out, a true testament of the smile on her face._

_Arizona gaze left the couple and peered out at the rest of the wedding's patrons. Bailey looked so happy. Kepner was taking pictures while Chief Webber looked on. Derek was Mark's best man with Karev and Avery and Owen behind him. Evidently she was Callie's maid of honor with Cristina and Meredith and Lexie behind her. This could not be happening why was everyone just letting this happen._

_The priest looked at the adoring couple before stating, "You may now kiss the bride." Arizona dropped the bouquet and ran before she even had chance to see the two kiss. Then everything went dark and she felt her surroundings change to Mark's apartment. _

_The first thing she noticed was the audible moans coming from the kitchen. She listened to the piercing distinguishable sounds of two people caught in the act of having sex. She dared not peek as she felt her legs give out from under her as she heard Callie scream out and Mark grunt in reply. She wept, she felt her tears burn a hot trail down her face._

"_Arizona!"_

_Her head shot up as she heard orgasmic Callie calling her name. "Arizona!"She wanted to respond but words were lost to her. "Arizona wake up! Arizona!"_

Arizona snapped up with a jerk. She felt the sweat drenching her body and the tell-tell signs of tears that she had no doubt spilled in her sleep. Her eyes opened to a startled Callie who was still decked out in her scrubs, looking at her with unbridled concern.

"Arizona? Are you okay?" Callie asked as she raised a hand cautiously toward Arizona before bringing it within an inch of her hand on the bed. Callie was beyond startled.

After their lunch earlier that day the two had separated so Callie could get back to work. When her shift had ended later in the day, she had returned to the blonde's room to find her asleep. Since the Portia incident yesterday the two had been making some progress. So she decided to go to sleep in Arizona's room. Now less than three hours after falling asleep Arizona had awaking her turning and groaning in her sleep.

Arizona could hardly look at Callie. She felt so many emotions, all of them irrational since she knew that it was only a dream but she felt it nonetheless. She felt betrayal that dream Callie married dream Mark and she hated herself because she had felt so helpless through it all, nothing like the good man in the storm she proclaimed to be. She felt huge tears roll down her face as she just let all those emotions consume her.

Callie, never one to like to see Arizona cry, lowered the railing on the bed and wrapped her arms around Arizona. Arizona shocked herself that she didn't flinch but she didn't have the courage to fight it. Callie peppered kisses over Arizona's head. "Arizona, talk to me. Tell me what happened, what did you dream that caused all of this."

Arizona turned and buried her face in Callie's neck and mumbled a reply that Callie couldn't quite understand. Callie looked down at a unfamiliar fragile Arizona in her arms. "Sweetie you're going to have to speak up because I have no idea what you just said."

Sighing Arizona relinquished, letting tears fall as she looked at Callie, "You and Mark got married with rings and flowers and grinning. And then you had sex. I know you didn't but I can't, I can't erase it. I want so badly to but I can't."

"Arizona me and Mark are not married nor would we ever. And we most certainly are not having sex."

"I know that but Callie it looked so real and you two looked so happy together. I felt so helpless as you two exchanged vows…."

"No Arizona, me and Mark would never be in that position. I don't love him, at least not like _love love."_

"What about the sex Calliope because you and I both know that you two have found yourselves in that situation on more than one occasion." Arizona threw at her, not intending to put so much anger and bitterness into her tone.

Looking around the room, Callie tried to think of something to say. "Arizona – I love you and I apologize for putting you in a position where…."

"No don't apologize, you didn't put us me here. I put us here. If I had just talked to you about why I had to go and why I couldn't force you to…."Arizona quipped cutting Callie off, trying to erase her previous emotion filled statement.

"No. This is not because of that. If I hadn't been acting passive aggressive about the trip and just told you the truth there wouldn't be all of this. I just couldn't Arizona, you were so happy and I did not want to be the one to end that happiness."

"I was happy to go and save lives but I would have died if somewhere down the road you hated me for taking you away from your life, your career, and your family. It hurt so much to make that decision but….I couldn't see any other option."

"Arizona this is something we have to work on. The not communicating and the stubbornness, that is our problem not just you but the both of us. I would have never hated you because I love you too much for that."

Sniffling Arizona stared deeply into Callie's eyes, she saw nothing but love and honesty in those deep chocolate orbs. Callie lifted a hand and wiped a stray tear off of Arizona's cheek. Letting her hand linger on the blonde's chaw.

"I would never marry Mark, Arizona. I am hopelessly in love with you, even when I thought I hated you I knew the only reason the feeling was so potent was because I still cared. I never stopped loving you. I wish I could turn back the hands of time and fix this for the both of us but I can't. All I can do is promise you for as long as I live I will dedicate my life to loving you. I love you Arizona Robbins with all that I am and all that I can ever hope to be. You complete me and I hope that we can work through this, I pray that we can." Callie finished barely above a whisper with a few tears sprinkling down her cheeks.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand that had been stroking her chaw during her entire speech. "That dream I had scared me Calliope. I hated the thought of you being married to anyone else but me. I want that with you Calliope. I need that with you. We have a lot to work past but I will achieve my dream with you, as my wife, and our ten kids with a big house filled with dogs and chickens." Arizona finished with a grin on her face.

Callie couldn't help but laugh, "You and these chickens again? Moron." Callie leaned in and captured the blonde's lips with her own. Not registering that this is the first time in a while that they have shared these kinds of kisses, Arizona moved closer while being mindful of her leg.

Callie wrapped her hand across Arizona's waist, while Arizona tangled hers in Callie's hair. The two took their time re-exploring each other's lips. Callie swiped her tongue out to wipe across Arizona's bottom lip. Releasing a moan, Arizona opened her mouth instinctively following an old ritual the two had perfected. Not one to disappoint, Callie stuck her tongue inside to reacquaint itself with Arizona's. The kiss was unrushed and carried an air of gentleness as they tried to convey the love they shared and the conviction they had to restore it to its former glory.

Slowly the two broke apart sharing quick pecks before finally breaking apart completely. Both eyes were gleaming with love and hope for the future. Bracing their foreheads together they stared into each other's eyes.

Arizona was the first to break the silence. "I love you too, Calliope."

Without another word, Arizona shuffled over in the bed and indicated for Callie to lay down beside her. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and listened to the steady rhythm of her girlfriend's strong heartbeat.

"It beats that way for you and only you, don't ever forget that again."

"After today I don't ever think I will. Good night Calliope"

"Good night, Arizona."

**A/N: So what do you think. I feel the story has a little more to go before I can wrap it up but your reviews and opinions mean the world to me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Dear readers I apologize one thousand percent. I have been unfocused lately and university was not making it any better. But that is not any excuse for how negligent I have been with this story and for that I am deeply sorry. I know I can't atone until this story is done but please accept this update as a peace offering. I finally have free time so I will be dedicating it to finishing this. I project about six or seven more chapters. Hopefully I can get one update a week. Once again sorry._**

**_A/N 2: A special apology to all of my loyal readers who were invested in this story and who messaged me about updating and I gave a sense of false hope. I apologize and I specially dedicate this story to you and thank you so much for sticking with me and this story even though I have been inconsistent. I hope you all enjoy this update, now on to the story._**

**_Chapter 15_**

Arizona awoke with a light grumble. Her ears picked up the constant beeping of the machines that she was becoming use to these past few week. She strained her eyes open and tried to stretch out on her bed. The movement of her left arm was stuck under a warm Latina who was curled on her side facing her. Arizona's face lit up with a smile as she gazed down at the slumbering face of her girlfriend. She took in the black mane covering most of her face and then to the olive colored arm draped over her waist. Gently she swept Callie's hair out of her face. Though she thought Callie's new cut was cute, she missed her long flowing head of hair. Once Callie's face was revealed, Arizona leaned forward and dropped a light kiss on Callie's cheek.

"Wake up pretty lady." Arizona grinned as Callie didn't move from her slumber. She didn't expect her to be up. Arizona knew her woman and she knew Callie loved her some sleep. It was one of her badass girlfriend's adorable traits.

"Are you finished perving over my sleeping body?" Callie quipped while her eyes were still closed, snuggling deeper into their shared pillow.

"I was not perving over you. You, as I well recall, are the perv in this relationship." Arizona stated placing another kiss on Callie, this time aiming for her lips. She let her body lean forward into the kiss. She had missed this so much.

Callie moaned from the light kiss and finally opened her eyes to see her beautiful girlfriend gazing down at her. "Maybe." Callie stretched her head forward to recapture the blonde's lips. Once she got the blonde to moan into her mouth, she released the kiss and grinned at Arizona. "But can you really blame me for wanting to stare at you undisturbed while you sleep?"

"Of course not. I realize I am hot and some things cannot be helped." Arizona grinned back at Callie.

"Well there is that and the fact that it is the only time your quiet. So I like to cherish those moments." Callie quickly turned away, slightly out of Arizona's reach to dodge the light slap Arizona threw her way. Callie was enjoying their time together, it felt like old times to her.

"Calliope. That is so rude." Feigning being upset, Arizona tried to turn away from Callie but was pulled backwards into a hug.

"I am kidding. I love to just look at you even if you think I am perving. But you know most people would find it sweet. It's not like I touch myself while I'm staring." Callie gave a saucy smirk that Arizona couldn't see until she turned in Callie's arms. The blonde gave her a shocked expression in response.

"Calliope…."

"You should take it as a compliment." Callie readjusted her position and cupped Arizona's cheeks before bringing her slightly lipstick coated lips down to brush against pale pink ones. The kiss was sweet and sincere. It conveyed how happy Callie was to be able to touch Arizona again and it brought Arizona's thoughts back to last night and how they had shared their first "getting reacquainted" kiss. Slowly pulling back from each other they just laid in bed to look into each other's eyes.

They two fell into a comfortable silence, just staring at each other. After allowing the silence to maintain itself for a while, Callie decided to break it by bringing up last night's nightmare that Arizona had. "Do you want to talk some more about last night."

"In a way I do, but I also don't you know? Like I get that it was a dream and we already hashed it out but still Callie it was so vivid. I just- I get that we said that we were moving forward and that that part of life is behind us but I can't lose you again Callie. I just can't.

Callie took in all that Arizona was saying and turned on her side to face the blonde. "Arizona I get that that dream sucked but as I told you last night, you don't have to worry about it ever coming true. I love you, I need you and no one else will do. I thought I felt this way with George and I had hoped it would come to this with Erica but it never did. So you don't have to worry about me going anywhere because I'm right here."

Arizona then turned over to face Callie as well, "I should be the one telling you that I'm staying. I mean I know that we discussed it some last night but I need you to know it was never my intent to hurt you Calliope. I love you so much and I thought I was doing the right thing. I don't want you to think I left and never looked back because I cried everyday that I was there. I went through the pictures on my laptop of us every night. I even slept in your Miami U t-shirt."

Callie let out a chuckle. "So that is where that t-shirt went."

"It isn't funny. I just needed something to remind me of you."

"Hey I don't think it's funny. I can't even talk though, seeing as how I didn't change the bed sheets for a couple of weeks just so your smell stayed there. I know it's gross but I needed a connection too but unlike you I didn't go around stealing t-shirts."

Arizona smiled at Callie's statement and reached over to stroke a few strands of hair out of Callie's face. "I love you so much, weirdo."

"So I'm a weirdo, shirt thief."

"Yes you are, you are weird but I still love you."

"Fine, I can live with that. And I still love you shirt thief." Not giving much of a reply to that, Arizona leaned down and after a second of gazing into Callie's chocolate orbs, sealed their lips together in a searing kiss. Swiping her tongue out across Callie's lips, she plunged her tongue forward. A hand snaked out to circle around her back. She wanted so to straddle Callie's waist, as their tongues dueled together, but her stupid casted leg prevented her from doing it.

Callie sensing Arizona's urgency, Callie took control of the kiss and tipped Arizona's head back and trailed kisses down her jaw. Arizona let out a moan that she had dreamed of releasing since the whole Africa break-up situation happened. Letting a hand slip under Callie's scrub top as Callie's hands roamed up and down her hospital gown.

They let themselves get caught in the moment and little while longer. Just familiarizing themselves with lips and bodies that they would have sworn that they were always meant to kiss and touch. Slowing down the kiss, the two returned their hands out of the respective other's outfit. Callie leaned forward and pecked one last soft kiss on Arizona's lips before pulling all the way back.

"God, I missed you." Callie stated just staring intently at Arizona, committing this moment to memory.

"I missed you too. Now go and do the doctor thing. I know how you are without your pre-rounds coffee. I'll be here when you get back."

"As if you could go anywhere." With that Callie scrambled off the bed and headed for the door but at the last second turned back around. She walked back up to Arizona's bed as the blonde watched her with her azure gaze. "I'll see you soon."

C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A

Callie got off the elevator on the ortho floor and began walking toward her office. She made it about halfway there before she was stopped by Mark. "Hey Mark, what's going on?" Callie beamed at him.

"Nothing. Where have you been? I was on my way over to speak to you about the Robbins thing and you weren't there nor were you in your usual on-call room. So what's up?" Mark stated looking at his friend with a slight intensity to gauge why she was MIA last night.

Strolling down the hallway towards her office with Mark in tow, Callie spoke, "Well I stayed with Arizona last night. And – "

Before she could finish she was cut off by Mark, "You were with Robbins? Did she forgive you? Are you guys back together? What happened?"

"Whoa Mark calm down. We talked and we are better. We aren't where we were when she left but we are really closer to reclaiming it. But Mark, damn. I want to tell you but I don't know if that's overstepping the new rules we have in place or what?"

Mark took a step back, "Naw, Callie, I understand. You too are moving forward and that doesn't include me. I get it."

Callie heard the hurt in his voice and knew she couldn't just dismiss her friend. "Look Mark, I want to tell you but I also don't want to start anything else with Arizona but I will tell you that you two need to talk. Last night we got through a lot of her problems and mine and they do involve you. And I love Arizona but you are also my friend so I think that you two need to sit down and discuss how to move forward just as much as me and her do."

"Callie she hates me. I mean she saw me sleep with you. I doubt she wants to have anything to do with me, Cal."

"Do it for me Mark. I know we have to have boundaries but I also want my friend to be in my life. Because when this thing with me and Arizona works itself out, I don't want to have lost a good friend because of insecurities and fear, you both mean to much for that."

"Fine. But Torres if blondie kills me because you want a village, I will hunt your O.R.s"  
>With that Mark walked away towards his fate. Callie couldn't help but smile at the thought that she may get her girl back and not have to sever all ties with Mark.<p>

C&A C&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&AC&A

Arizona was sitting in the hospital room with a stethoscope on her back and a firm hand pressed on her shoulder. You would never guess it by looking at her, well maybe you would, but Bailey had on helluva grip on her. Arizona concentrated on breathing in and out on Bailey's cue.

"Well, Robbins it appears that all of your vitals are good. Everything seems to be progressing the way it should. But of course I don't have to tell you any of these since you are a doctor." Bailey began collecting her things when there was a figure lurking in the doorway. Bailey and Arizona's eyes shot toward the plastic surgeon.

"Knock, knock blondie. Mind if I come in?" Mark questioned. He stood there as Bailey inched out of the room looking to avoid this fight. Arizona's eyes had hardened slightly at Mark's entrance and she was very tempted to tell him to get the hell out but she refrained. She watched him stew for a second before nodding her head lightly to indicate that he could come in.

"Look blon- Arizona, I wanted to apologize for disrespecting your relationship with Callie but in my defense…"

"I don't care about your defense! Mark you slept with Callie! Your excuse doesn't matter to me, you touch what was mine."

"Hold the hell up! If she was so much yours why did you leave? You didn't see her, you didn't have to pick her back up and bring her back to life I did. Look I am sorry I overstepped a line and you had to witness it but I refuse to apologize for trying to help her get over you."

Arizona scoffed, "Get over me and under you. That's what you wanted all along isn't it Mark. To take Callie away and show her all the things she would be missing out with me…."

"What the hell are you talking about Arizona?"

"You know, a marriage recognized by the world and children. She always wanted children and not only did I at one point not want to give her them but you could literally give her them. Why wouldn't she choose you over me. I mean, you are always there. You're like the Callie whisperer or something." By the end of her rant, Arizona was in tears and could barely stop the sobs from escaping her mouth.

Mark was stunned into silence. I mean he knew him hanging around Callie all the time got on Arizona's nerves but he never knew that she felt like this. Not knowing whether he would be rejected or not, Mark walked to Arizona's bed and leaned down and took the blonde in his arms. He was shocked she didn't cringe away.

"Arizona how could you think that. I could never give Callie any of those things because she wants, no she needs them with you. She never lights up when I walk into a room, she didn't ask me to move in with her, she never talked about having kids with me Arizona. She only wants them with you. I mean this is the newly gay chick that had me running all over the hospital to catch a glimpse of the Peds surgeon that kissed her in a dirty bar bathroom. The same woman who nearly fried my brain with all of her newborn talk when you turned her down." Mark pause when he heard a slight chuckle from the blonde.

Mark continued, "I mean the woman practically turned me into a chick to listen to her gush about every date that you two ever went on. Arizona I could never replace you in her eyes and I don't want to. We have never done that or even thought about doing that while you guys where together. It was a moment of weakness and for that I am sorry that this is the outcome of it."

Arizona lifted her head from Mark's shoulder, "I don't hate you. I just I get so jealous that you seem to get her so much better than me sometimes. I sometimes felt like the third wheel between you two and then to see what I saw…I just want what me and Calliope had back and to work forward."

"You can Arizona, you will."

"Thank you Mark. I do feel better about us too. I mean we aren't close or anything like that yet but I can get used to having you around still. She needs you and I would never hurt her because I couldn't get over this."

"I will try to respect the fact that I can't be in the middle of everything involving Callie. I am content to step back some and let you two go at this whole relationship thing." Mark felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he finished his statement but it was quickly replaced with a pain in his side where Arizona had hit him.

Rubbing his bruised side Mark yelled, "What the hell, Arizona?"

Arizona smiled up at him, "Just because I said that I was forgiving you doesn't mean that you didn't deserve a whack for doing it. Hurts doesn't it."

"Like hell. What the hell did you hit me with a brick? I know they don't allow you to keep those in you hospital gown or pillows. It freaking burns, you have a hard ass punch Robbins."

The two kept on their playful banter for a few more seconds before Mark limped out mumbling about going to get an x-ray. When he walked past the nurse's station Callie removed the chart she was pretending to read but was actually observing Arizona and Mark. She turned back and smiled, yes things were definitely looking up for them.

_**Let me know what you think, it means a lot to me to know that I still have loyal readers and I hope they did enjoy this update.**_


End file.
